XRae Visions
by LaughLoveLive2.0
Summary: Raven's college life was going great until she began having erotic visions... about Chelsea! How will this change their relationship? Raven/Chelsea. Chrave femslash.
1. Cold Sweat

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment and Warren-Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**Content Warning: This story is a femslash fiction story primarily regarding Raven and Chelsea. If you are not comfortable with femslash fiction, you now have the opportunity to find another story. **

**Now that the preliminaries are out of the way… I told y'all I wouldn't be gone long!**

**

* * *

**

**X-RAE VISIONS**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Cold Sweat**

It was a beautiful late August day on the campus of San Francisco State University, home of the Gators. But SFSU was also home, at least for the next two years, to The Three Amigos. After all these years, Raven Baxter, Eddie Thomas and Chelsea Daniels were still together, their friendship stronger and better that ever.

They all contemplated going to different schools. When they began looking at schools they didn't talk to each other about the schools they were looking at. They promised each other that after they narrowed down their choices to three schools, they would come together and reveal their choices. If all three of them had the same school on their lists, that's where they would go. They knew that it was not the best way to pick a school but they figured if all of three of them were looking at the same school, then it must be a sign.

Raven's three choices were UCLA, NYU and SFSU. She was leaning toward NYU. That would put her in the epicenter of the fashion industry in the U.S. She could hop on the subway to catch Fashion Week. It would have been perfect. LA is… well… LA. Rodeo Drive, Beverly Hills, Hollywood are all a hop, skip and a jump from the Westwood campus. Fashion inspiration would surround her 24-7-365. San Fran State was in San Francisco. It was home. She was basically throwing her parents a bone by including that one in her final three.

Eddie also chose UCLA. With a budding music career, it was an obvious choice, as was the School of Music in Philadelphia. For his third choice, he really wanted to pick the University of Miami in Coral Gables. The fun, the sun and women were going to be his minors while he was there. But the second he mentioned Miami to his mother, she not only told him that she wouldn't pay a dime for him to go there but she threatened to take the money he had in his pockets! So with some mild arm-twisting (she literally twisted his arm!) his reluctant third choice became SFSU.

Then there was Chelsea. She always marched to the beat of her own drum. We know what her third choice was. She thought there was no way the other two would pick SFSU so when she threw that bone to her folks she figured she was safe. The other two choices? Texas A&M and Maryland. The same Texas A&M that has all the cadets at the football game kiss the girls every time A&M scores a touchdown. But they are a big agricultural school. Chelsea was surprised to find that the University of Maryland also had a strong agricultural program. Besides having stables on campus, Maryland has its own dairy. They make their own ice cream! Her parents, who went to George Washington University in downtown Washington, D.C., told her all about the school that was about 10 miles from the nation's capital. She was sold on the school when she took the campus tour and was ready to order her Maryland sweatshirt…

Then the three of them came together to reveal their choices. Alphabetically, Chelsea's name was first. The second she said SFSU, Raven stopped her explanation in mid-sentence and looked and Eddie who simply muttered, "I wanted to go to Miami, now it's gone! All gone!"

So there they were three years later, about to enter their junior year. All of them were able to pursue their dreams without much difficulty. All of them were doing well in school and casually dating. No one was serious about anyone yet. They were simply enjoying life as they knew it.

The three of them were meeting at the Student Union for lunch. They were on campus taking care of some loose ends before classes started. Eddie was moving into a single room on campus. Raven and Chelsea found a cute apartment five minutes away from campus and had just settled in.

Eddie got to the Union first. _"Dang! They are always late! I am starvin'!" _Eddie thought to himself. The girls always got on him for getting his food first and being halfway done before they sit down. A minute later, Raven and Chelsea turned the corner.

"Well it's about time! What did y'all do, re-decorate the financial aid office?" Eddie exclaimed.

"Whatever, we were two minutes late." Raven said rolling her eyes. "You're not gonna die waiting two minutes for us."

"Yeah, you always make us wait when you go to the electronics store and the sporting goods store." Chelsea entered the fray.

"Y'all don't wait for me! I turn around and y'all are gone! You run to another shoe store, or another clothing store and you…" Eddie looked at Chelsea. "…With that… nature store! I mean…"

Eddie cut his sentence short when he looked over at Raven, who at that instant looked a little unsteady on her feet as if she was losing her balance.

"Rae? Eddie said as he looked at Chelsea then back at Raven.

"Hey, Rae, are you okay?" Chelsea asked.

"I'm… feelin' … a little… woozy." Raven said as Eddie and Chelsea quickly closed the distance catching Raven just before she hit the hard tile floor.

"Chels, go get her some water, quick!" Eddie yelled to Chelsea. Chelsea took off running into the food court. A few students gathered to see what was going on. Eddie waved them off saying that she just needed to take her medication.

Chelsea returned with a cup of water and knelt down to give it to Raven. She took several sips as her friends looked on, making sure she was all right.

"I'm sorry y'all." Raven began. "I don't know what just happened. I just felt light-headed all of a sudden."

"Ohmigod! You're not pregnant are you?" Chelsea blurted out as Eddie looked at her in horror.

"Chels, you have to be having sex in order to get pregnant. And unless I am part of the world's second Immaculate Conception, then…" Raven's sentence was cut short. She was pulled into a vision.

**(VISION)**

_**White light. Her vision is out of focus. As her eyes begin to focus, Raven realizes that she is lying down, naked, on a bed surrounded by white light. Her eyes are continuing to focus and she can just make out a figure at the foot of the bed. The figure then seems to disappear. She then realizes that she feels something. She normally can't feel things in her visions.**_

"_**Oh my God!" Raven exclaims as she realizes that the figure that 'disappeared' is between her legs giving her outstanding oral pleasure.**_

_**Her vision is still focusing when a strong sensation causes her to throw her head back as she cries out. She lifts her head again just as both another strong sensation courses through her body and her vision comes into full focus, revealing the identity of her source of pleasure.**_

_**She cries out in her vision, "Oh my God, Chelsea, YES!"**_

**(END OF VISION)**

Raven comes out of her vision in a cold sweat and is breathing heavily. She appeared to be in shock. She blinked once to focus her eyes as Eddie and Chelsea look at her in disbelief.

"Rae, what's wrong?" Eddie sees a petrified look on Raven's face.

"Rae, you've never had a vision that intense before!" Chelsea said. Raven didn't blink. Chelsea and Eddie looked at each other, unsure of what to do. "You're sweating and out of breath! Rae, what did you see?"

Raven blinked a second time and looked at Chelsea. She immediately scrambled to her feet. Eddie and Chelsea quickly did the same.

"I've got to get out of here!" Raven said to no one in particular as she began running down the hallway, dodging people as she left.

Eddie and Chelsea stood in shock for a second then called out to her.

"Rae!" They yelled in unison as they took off after her. There were about 50 people in the corridor, but the only footsteps that could be heard were Raven's heels clicking on the tile as she ran. Eddie and Chelsea were about 20 feet behind her when they saw her dip into one of the women's bathrooms. They stopped their pursuit to catch their breath.

"Damn!" Eddie said as breath was returning to his lungs. "She's faster than I thought!"

"Or you're more out of shape than you thought." Chelsea shot back as she rested her hands on her knees. "Stay here. I'll go talk to her."

Raven was at the end of a row of eight sinks. There were an equal number of stalls and a second entrance/exit on the side closest to where Raven was standing. She was scooping cold water on her face as she looked in the mirror.

(Raven's thoughts)

_What the hell was that? I've never had a vision like that! Was that even a vision? I felt her going down on me! I don't feel things in my vision. God, it felt good though! Wait! What the hell am I saying? That was Chelsea! I just had a vision about my best friend flippin' my switch… and doing it well! Oh God! What is happening to me?_

Chelsea walked into the bathroom to see her best friend hunched over the sink, both hands resting on the sides.

"Rae? Are you all right?" Chelsea asked timidly, afraid to approach her.

Raven dropped her head, then straightened up and pulled off a couple of paper towels to dry her face. "No, Chels. I'm not all right." Raven said in a somber tone.

"What was in your vision that upset you like this? (pauses) Do you want to talk about it?" Chelsea said in a soft voice.

"NO! HELL NO! I DON'T…" Raven caught herself and, realizing that she was in public, lowered her voice. "I don't want to talk about it." Raven turned her back on Chelsea to grab another paper towel from the dispenser.

Chelsea walked over to Raven, stopping just short of her. "It's okay, Rae. You don't have to talk about it right now if you don't want to. I just want to let you know that I'm here for you." With that, Chelsea put her hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven jumped and pulled away from Chelsea's touch as if Chelsea had a contagious disease. Chelsea quickly withdrew her hand, startled by Raven's sudden move.

Raven turned to face Chelsea and started to speak as she was backing out of the door. "I… just need to be… alone for a while. I'll see you… later." Raven quickly wheeled around and walked out into the other side of the Student Union.

Chelsea stood motionless for a moment, trying to take in what just happened. She slowly made her way out of the bathroom, finding an anxious Eddie waiting for her.

"Where's Rae?" Eddie was surprised to see Chelsea emerge from the bathroom alone.

"She said she needs to be alone for a while." Chelsea said with a great deal of concern in her voice.

Eddie echoed that concern. "Chels, she DOES NOT need to be alone right now! She almost fell and cracked her head on the floor."

"Eddie, whatever she saw in her vision spooked her really bad. I've never seen her like that. I tried to console her. I touched her and she jumped out of her skin."

"Maybe you were in the vision." Eddie reasoned.

"Why are you picking on me? Maybe YOU were in the vision." Chelsea fired back.

"Hey, women don't run from Eddie Thomas, they run to me." Eddie said with a more than a hint of cockiness.

"Yeah, and lemmings run to the edge of a cliff and we know what happens to them. Look, she's got to tell us what was in her vision. That's the only way we can help her."

Eddie lowered his tone. "What if we can't help her, Chels?"

"We don't have a choice. She'd do the same thing for us."

"Well, in that case I tell you what. Let me take a shot at finding out. I'll wait a couple of hours and call her. It's worth a shot." Eddie said.

"Well… all right. Good luck. I'm gonna go home. I've got some more unpacking to do. I'll call you later." Chelsea waved as she turned to leave.

Chelsea left Eddie in the Union and walked out into the late summer sun. Eddie went back to the food court to grab a bite, even though he found his appetite quicky disappearing as he worried about Raven. Raven had long since hopped into her car, destination unknown. After about 40 minutes, she found herself driving into California wine country.

As she drove her thoughts drifted back to her vision. She was trying to make sense of what she saw. _Why was I having sex with Chelsea? Why could I feel sensations in my vision? Why was I enjoying it? _Those three questions continued to swirl around in her head when without warning, it felt like her head was swirling.

"Oh, snap!" Raven said out loud. "I've got… to pull over."

Raven managed to pull her car over to the side of the road and put it in park. She was about to turn off the ignition when she felt herself pulled into another vision.

**(VISION)**

_**Her eyes were closed. She smelled strawberries. Soft, warm lips met hers with several short, sweet full kisses. She opened her eyes.**_ _**Chelsea. Raven closed her eyes again. She felt Chelsea begin to kiss her neck. Warm delicate hands caressed her breasts. Her nipples instantly hardened. She was tingling all over. Raven whispered, "Make love to me Chelsea."**_

**(END OF VISION)**

Raven came out of her vision, sweaty and breathless again. Her body was tingling. Her nipples were straining against the fabric of her bra and blouse. She looked down. Her hand had found it's way inside her underwear. She was soaking wet. She looked into the rear view mirror. Her hazel eyes were dark. She was as aroused as she had ever been in her life.

"What …the hell is going on?"

* * *

**X-Rae Visions. Chapter 1. What is going on with Raven's visions? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chocolate Covered Strawberry Dreams

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment and Warren-Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**XRAE VISIONS**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Chocolate Covered Strawberry Dreams**

Conflicting emotions were coursing through Raven as she sat in her car. For the second time in as many hours, she had an X-rated vision about her best female friend. For the second time in as many hours, she could feel the intense sensations from her vision. For the second time in as many hours, she became highly aroused by her vision.

_(Raven's thoughts)_

_Raven, calm down. What am I talking about! I can't be calm right now! What the fuck is this? I could understand if I were having visions like this about Eddie, but Chels? Am I secretly attracted to her? Do I want her to do those things to me? Oh, God! What is going on with these visions? I can't live like this! I can't come out of a vision with my hand inside my pants! Thank God I was by myself!_

_But my God, I have never felt that good before. I wonder if it would feel that good for real. If it does then…_

"SHIIIIIIIIIIT!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs as she let her head hit the steering wheel in frustration. And then there was silence. She looked at her surroundings. The road sign indicated that she was near Petaluma, a small town about 40 miles north of downtown near Napa and Sonoma in the heart of wine country. Part of her wanted to go get drunk, forget about her visions. But she remembered that the last time she got drunk, she tried to hit on Chelsea. Well, she didn't actually remember. Chelsea told her what happened.

It was going on 2:30 and she didn't want to stay in Napa Valley all day. She decided to turn around and start driving back toward the city. After her ear-splitting scream there was about 15 minutes of silence in the car. No radio, no CD playing, just road noise. For the first time that day she had no thoughts in her head. She was actually calm and her mood started to lighten.

After staring at the road for several miles, she widened her focus and began to notice the beauty of the vineyards she was zooming by. Since there were no cars in her rear view window, she slowed down a few miles per hour to enjoy the view. She was tempted to turn down one of the paths and take a vineyard tour when a roadside sign caught her eye.

**FRESH CHOCOLATE-DIPPED STRAWBERRIES**

**25/DOZEN**

"I deserve a treat." She said to herself as she pulled into the gravel parking lot of the small roadside shop. She went in to pick up a dozen of the decadent confections. Just as she turned to go to the register, she thought about Chelsea. "You know, she'd want some too." With that she turned around and picked up a carton for her best friend. She left the shop with two-dozen chocolate strawberries in hand and headed home. She had come to a decision regarding her situation.

_(Raven's thoughts)_

_I am going to live my life as normal as possible. This is all in my head. These visions are out of the ordinary and I am going to treat them as such. I love these strawberries. Chelsea loves these strawberries. I am going to bring these home to my BEST FRIEND. I am stronger than these visions. Now repeat it. I am stronger than these visions. Again. I am stronger than these visions. Now out loud._

"I am stronger than these visions." Raven repeated out loud. "I AM STRONGER THAN THESE VISIONS!"

The remainder of her trip home was uneventful. She turned her radio on and jammed to the latest hits. She was feeling a lot better than she did a couple of hours ago. Just before she reached the city limits, her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID.

"Hey, Eddie!"

"_Hey Rae! You sound better."_

"I feel better Edward! I am stronger than any vision I may or may not have!"

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. Do you want…"

"No. I don't want to talk about my visions. I just want to go home and chill."

"You said visions. Did you have another one?"

"Not important right now. What IS important is that I am fine, more than fine in fact. I am spectacular!"

"_Well… good. Where are you anyway? Chels is worried sick about you."_

_She is a sweetheart_. Raven thought. "I'm about 15 minutes outside the city. I'll give her a call now. I'll talk to you later.

"_All right. I holla."_

Raven hung up the phone and scrolled through her speed dial list, until she found her new home number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Chels. What you up to?"

"_Raven Lydia Baxter, where the hell are you? I have been pulling my hair out worrying about you!" _Chelsea sounded exactly like her mother at that moment.

"Calm down, MOM!" Raven's response was full of sarcasm. "I'm fine. I just took a drive to clear my head. I'll be home in about 20 minutes."

"_Well… good. I'm glad you're feeling better."_

"I got you something while I was out. You're gonna love it!"

Chelsea started bouncing up and down like a five-year old. _"Tell me! Tell me! What is it?"_

Raven laughed. "Twenty minutes. I'll see you. Bye."

"_Bye, Rae!"_

Traffic construction zones turned the remaining 20 minutes of the trip into a 35-minutes odyssey. Raven was relieved to make back home. She opened the door and was met at the door by a 115-pound, auburn-haired projectile flying toward her. Chelsea squealed and jumped into Raven's arms, wrapping her legs around Raven's waist. The only thing that kept Raven from falling was the edge of the doorframe.

"You're home and you're safe! Thank God!" Chelsea exclaimed as she shifted ever so slightly. Raven's body slightly tingled when she did this. _"Whoa, that was different." _Raven thought as she prepared to respond.

"Uhh… Chels? You want to climb down now? I'm not a tree, OK? Thank you."

"Sorry. I was worried about you."

"No need, my fine feathered friend! I'm fine!" Raven replied as she walked into the kitchen with Chelsea following her.

"Great! Now what'd ya get me?" Chelsea began the five-year old bounce again.

Without a word, Raven reached into the small brown paper bag and pulled out the two cartons.

"Chocolate… covered… STRAWBERRIES? YESSSSS!" Chelsea threw her arms around Raven's neck. "Thank you! This is great!"

Chelsea stepped back and looked at the carton again. "Wow, Rae. Those are some huge strawberries. When did the grocery store start selling those?"

"I didn't get them from the grocery store." Raven started walking toward her bedroom, removing her jacket and shoes. "I got them from a store south of Petaluma!"

"Petaluma? You drove all the way up there?" Chelsea yelled into the bedroom from the living room.

"Yeah! I told you I went for a drive to clear my head!" Raven yelled back. "But I'm cool now!"

"That's good!" Chelsea yelled as Raven emerged from her bedroom wearing sweats and an SFSU T-shirt. "Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the mall, but it looks like you're in your hang-out clothes."

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired. I just want to curl up, watch a movie, eat my strawberries and chill." Raven said as she plopped down on the couch.

"You want company?"

"I assumed you were going to join me." Raven looked up at Chelsea as she began flipping channels with the remote.

"Great! Let me change. Be right back." Chelsea jogged into the bedroom to change.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Raven yelled into the bedroom.

"I don't care! Just as long as it's something funny!"

Raven went through the crate of DVDs and came across one that caught her eye. She popped it in the DVD player and let the previews start. As she sat there, she felt like everything was returning to normal. A movie, a lazy afternoon and her best friend. It was going to be all right. She heard Chelsea come back into the living room behind her and go into the kitchen. Chelsea came into the living room, strawberries in hand.

"Here we go." Chelsea said as she sat a carton in front of Raven on the coffee table. She walked in front of the TV with her carton when Raven finally noticed what she had changed into. Raven felt another mild tingle and mentally shook herself. Chelsea had changed into a purple Baltimore Ravens jersey, number 52, Ray Lewis. It was knotted at the waist, baring her perfectly flat midriff. She had on short black gym shorts and was in her bare feet. She had also put her hair up with chopsticks.

"What do you have on?" Raven asked with her head cocked to the side.

"Oh. My father gave me this jersey last week. He bought it for me when he went to Baltimore for a seminar at Johns Hopkins. He said it was ironic that it was a Ravens jersey and that my best friend's name is Raven. He thought it was a cute play on words."

The visions must have had a mild effect on Raven because for the first time, she took a long look at her best friend. At that moment, Chelsea was looking casually sexy. Hair up, football jersey, short shorts, fresh pedicure. Raven's thoughts didn't extend any further than that. She just said in her mind a couple of times, _"Man, she looks kinda hot like that."_

Raven mentally shook herself and quickly refocused her attention to the TV.

"Why did you look at me like that?" Chelsea asked as she tucked her feet underneath her in the large armchair.

Raven shifted her eyes in Chelsea's direction but didn't turn her head. "Huh?" That was Raven's response, even though she heard Chelsea the first time.

"I said, why did you look at me like that?"

Raven scrambled for a quick cover. "I've… just never seen you in a football jersey before." _"Whew! Nice comeback, Baxter." _Raven thought to herself. Then another thought occurred to her. "Come to think of it Chels, you don't watch football, you don't even like football."

"Well, I promised my father that I would watch a game this year. Since I have this jersey, I think I'll check out a Ravens game. Their quarterback, Kyle Somebody, is kinda cute!" Raven shook her head when Chelsea said that.

The DVD previews ended and the main menu for the movie came on screen. "Oooh! Sideways!" Chelsea said. "This movie is hilarious… (quoting Paul Giamatti's character, Miles, from the movie) 'I'm not drinking any FUCKING Merlot!'" They both laugh at the remembrance of that line.

Raven hit play to start the movie. Both Chelsea and Raven picked up their cartons at the same time ready to devour their Napa Valley treat. Raven cracked hers open first and took her first bite.

"Mmmm." Raven bit most of the strawberry in that first bite. "This is SO good!"

Chelsea was about to take her first bite when Raven looked over at her. It felt like she was watching in slow motion as Chelsea wrapped her lips around the tip half of the strawberry before biting it. Some juice from the berry dribbled onto her chin. She used two fingers to wipe from her chin up to her bottom lip. Raven unconsciously licked her lips.

"_Ok. This is getting weird! I have got to stop this! I am stronger than these visions. I am stronger than these visions."_ Raven said in her mind.

"I am stronger than these visions." Raven mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something?" Chelsea asked as she took another bite.

Raven never turned her head. "Uh-uh."

They watched the movie in relative silence, laughing in all the appropriate places, making the type of little comments about background stuff that people would make after watching a movie several times. About two-thirds of the way through the movie, their eyelids began to get heavy. Chelsea was the first to go. Raven held on just a few minutes longer before she finally succumbed to sleep.

They were sound asleep for about 15 minutes when Raven woke up. She stood up and walked over to her sleeping roommate. She uncurled Chelsea from the ball she had worked herself into. Raven lifted the bottom of Chelsea's jersey and planted a soft kiss on her stomach. Chelsea slightly stirred. Raven upped the ante. She slid the jersey up further. No bra. Raven took one of the pink, erect nipples into her mouth. Chelsea awoke with a breathless gasp.

"Rae, What the hell are you doing?" Chelsea breathlessly asked as she moaned.

Raven said nothing as she continued her exploration. Chelsea threw her head back, savoring every sensation. Raven stopped. Chelsea lifted her pelvis up and Raven slid her shorts off, dropping them to the floor. Raven locked eyes with an overwhelmed Chelsea.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Chelsea said. Her chest was heaving. Her breathing was out of control.

Raven planted another soft kiss at the bottom of her stomach before she lowered her head and took Chelsea into her mouth. Chelsea began to moan loudly. Her body began to shake. The sensation was electrifying. Chelsea reached out for any part of Raven she could. She grabbed Raven's shoulder as her body continued to shake, nearing release.

"Raven! Oh, God! Raven!" Chelsea cried out. "Raven!… Raven!…"

"Raven! Raven!" Raven looked over and her shoulder and saw Chelsea's hand gripping her. Raven suddenly snapped to attention and looked around. Chelsea was shaking her, trying to wake her up.

It was a dream.

"That must have been one hell of a dream! Your moaning woke me up!" Chelsea said as she stretched her nap away. "Your switch must have been getting' hit proper!" Chelsea laughed as Raven, still dazed and confused, slowly rose to her feet.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth and start dinner. It's my night to cook." Chelsea said, making her way to the bathroom.

Raven looked at Chelsea walk away, watching the sway of her hips as she left. She looked over at the chair Chelsea had been sitting in, remembering how vivid her dream was.

"I am stronger than these visions." Raven chanted. "I am stronger than these dreams." As she started to walk to her bedroom, Chelsea walked past her and into the kitchen, singing and swaying.

Raven looked back at her and shook her head. "I'm stronger than this."


	3. Coffee Talk

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment and Warren-Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**XRAE VISIONS**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Coffee Talk**

There were two free days left before the first day of classes. SFSU chose to start classes in the middle of the week. There were two days left until Raven could immerse herself in the daily grind of classes and work schedules and forget about the last 24 hours. She found it difficult to sleep the night before. She was afraid of her dreams. She worried about when her next vision was coming. She was tired and needed a morning pick-me-up. It was 7 a.m.

Chelsea was still asleep when Raven got ready to go out. She didn't dare look in on her. There was no sense in chancing the trigger to another vision. Raven brushed her teeth, combed her hair threw on a hat and some Juicy Couture sweats and headed to Starbucks. The visions. The dream. She could never look at a Baltimore Ravens game again without blushing. This was the first time in a long time she was glad she had to watch the god-awful 49ers. She was pretty sure that she wasn't developing feelings for Chelsea. She did, however, find herself sneaking peeks here and there trying to see what Chelsea was working with. Curiosity? yes. Attraction? Not really. Maybe a little.

She walked into Starbucks, grabbed a San Francisco Chronicle from the newsstand and worked her way to the front.

"Caramel macchiato, skim, no foam with a shot of espresso, please." Raven giving her order to the cashier who relayed her choice to the barista.

"Dang, girl! You might as well grab a handful of coffee beans and chew 'em!" The comment came from the unmistakable voice of Eddie Thomas.

Raven wheeled around. "Hey, Ed. What are you doing up so early?"

"Tryin' to get my body used to my school schedule." Eddie said as he took a good look at Raven's face. "No offense Rae, but you look like hell. Did you sleep last night?"

"Maybe four hours." Raven lied. She had two and a half hours of sleep.

"Caramel macchiato, skim, no foam, shot of espresso!" The barista called out.

"Yep, that's me!" Raven responded.

Eddie placed his order as Raven went to the counter to put the finishing touches on her self-named "liquid crack energy drink". Raven found a table in the corner and sat down. When Eddie got his drink, he joined her.

"What'd you get?" Raven queried.

"Hot Chocolate, whole milk, extra foam, lid, cup." Eddie playfully mocked. He couldn't stand the pretentious way people ordered drinks at Starbucks. Raven laughed at his mockery. "Man, forget 666! The Starbucks symbol is gonna be the Mark of the Beast!" Eddie recalled his Sunday school lessons about the Book of Revelations. Raven laughed a little harder. After a few seconds, she fell silent and stared out the window.

"Girl, what's wrong? I know you said you don't want to talk about your visions, but it might make you feel better." Eddie attempted to gain Raven's confidence. "Look, I promise I won't laugh or clown you about this. I'm really worried about you Rae."

Raven looked at Eddie for a minute. Maybe he had a point, she thought. Eddie has been there through thick and thin with her. He had a hand in just about every scheme she had ever cooked up and had proven himself to be true to her over the years.

Raven leaned forward and grabbed Eddie's hands. "Eddie, you have to swear on your mother's life you won't tell anybody about what I'm about to tell you… not even Chelsea."

"Not even Chels?" Eddie said with surprise in his voice.

"ESPECIALLY… NOT… CHELSEA!" Raven whisper-yelled.

"OK, Rae. I swear. What's going on?"

Raven took a deep breath, swallowed hard and began. "I can't believe I'm about to tell you, but… here goes."

"The yesterday when I ran out on you and Chels in the Union… it was because of my vision."

"I kind of figured that."

"No. You don't understand. I could feel what was going on in my vision. That has never happened before."

"That's intense Rae! What did you see in your vision?"

Raven looked at Eddie, and then dropped her head as she mumbled her answer. "Chelswasgoingdownonme."

"What did you say? You were mumbling." Eddie leaned in closer to catch her words.

Raven inhaled and then exhaled deeply, willing herself to speak slowly. "I said… Chels was going down on me."

Her words hung in the air like a thick cloud as Eddie's jaw fell open. His face told the story of what was going on in his brain. Every time the wheels turned in his head, his face bore a new expression.

"Close your mouth, stop making me feel like a dumb-ass and say something to me or leave." Raven was visibly upset with Eddie's initial reaction.

Eddie did as he was told. "I'm sorry Rae. I wasn't expecting… She was?…" Eddie waved his hand in the general direction of Raven's pelvic area.

"Like she was trying to get to center of a Tootsie Roll pop." Raven responded.

"A One… A Twoooo… A three!" Eddie laughed, not being able to resist the obvious crack.

Raven's blood hit a flash boil. "That shit is not funny! I'm leaving! Asshole!" Raven angrily scrambled to her feet. Eddie grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I'm sorry. Please stay. I won't do that again, I swear!" Eddie pleaded with Raven to stay. At this point, she had half a mind to leave, but she had already told him too much. She had to finish.

"Only because I've already told you too much." Raven scowled as she sat back down.

"Go ahead. So she was… doing… that. What else?" Eddie took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"In my vision… I was loving it." When Raven finish her sentence, Eddie spit out every drop of hot chocolate he just drank onto the newspaper Raven had in front of her.

Raven was livid. "See, that's what I'm talkin' about. I'm trying to tell you about the most serious thing that has ever happened in my life and you're acting like this is an episode of the fuckin'… Three Stooges! I'm outta here!" Raven went to get up again.

"Raven, sit down!" Eddie said in a firm voice, loud enough for other patrons to turn and stare. Raven was shocked to hear Eddie's outburst and immediately sat down.

"Show's over folks! Nothing to see here!" Eddie said to the Starbucks crowd. He then refocused his efforts toward Raven.

"Now look Rae, I'm sorry about the joke, that was bad. But the spit take was legit. I'm sorry. I am listening. I'm not clowning you."

Raven softened. "I'm sorry. I'm trippin'. I just…"

"It's ok. Look, you said on the phone that you had visions. You had another one after you left?"

"I was driving up near Petaluma and I had another one. I had to pull off on the side of the road!"

"Was this one the same as the first one?"

"No. This time, she was touching me all over. I could feel her hands caressing me." Raven confided in Eddie. He dropped his head in contemplation as he was trying to digest her revelation. "Then there was the dream."

"You had a dream too?" Eddie was now on overload.

"After I got home, we were watching a movie and we fell asleep… on opposite sides of the room, by the way." Raven added, anticipating the question from Eddie. "And… I… had a dream that I… was… returning the favor from my first vision."

Eddie sat shell-shocked for a moment. Raven waited for his reply.

"Damn! Uh… I… don't… know what to say. Do you like her like that?"

"Eddie, I have never even thought about her like that before! I mean she is beautiful, inside and out and everything, but…"

"But what?"

"Well, when I got home, she jumped on me and wrapped her legs around me. She was happy I was ok. And I… felt a tingle all over."

"Ok."

"And…"

"There's more?" Eddie's voice cracked with this question. He didn't know how many more layers there were to this onion.

"She put on the man's sports fantasy outfit when we watched the movie."

"What are you talking about?" Eddie's curiosity piqued.

"Football jersey tied at the waist and short shorts."

"Yeah, that works for me!" Eddie's imagination kicked into third gear.

"C'mon Eddie! What do I do here?" Raven's frustration is on full display. "I can't go the whole year like this. What if my visions stay like this? What if I keep having visions and dreams about Chels? Why is this happening now?"

"Now that's where you need to start. You need to figure out why your visions changed all of a sudden." Eddie's shock was wearing off. "You need answers. Is there anyone that you know that might know about something like this?"

Raven racked her brain for a minute. She lit up as the light bulb went off in her head.

"Grandma Viv! She became a psychic around the same age I did. Maybe she knows what's going on with me. I need to go see her."

"Wait, I thought your Grandma lived in Pomona. That's six hours from here!"

"No!" Raven corrected Eddie. "She moved to Sacramento last year. That's two hours with traffic. Look, I gotta go get changed. I'm headed to Sac-Town!"

Eddie felt the need to start rapping Dre and 2Pac's California Love. "Oakland to Sac-Town, the Bay Area and back down…" Raven joined in.

"Cali is where they put they mack down, Show me love! - Cal-i-forn-ya! Cali-for-nay! Cali-forn-ya! Cali-i-forn-nay! In the citaaaay - L.A., in the citaaaay – good ol' Watts, in the citaaaay, city of Compton, keep it rockin', keep it rockin'… Now make it shake!

Raven started shaking her booty, causing Eddie to fall out laughing. The other people in Starbucks stared in disbelief. The people behind the counter stopped to watch.

"What? Raven addressed the whole store. "Y'all never seen a fine black woman shakin' her thang before? You missin' out! It's true!"

Eddie kept laughing as Raven stood up. Eddie rose to his feet to walk her out to the parking lot.

"Thank you Eddie."

"For what? I sat here and pissed you off twice."

"You listened to me, you gave me advice and you made me laugh. For doing all that, I thank you." Raven embraced him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You gon' make me blush!" Eddie batted his eyes in mock embarrassment.

"You better get out of here." Raven playfully swatted at Eddie, hitting him on the arm. "If I leave by 8, I can get there by 10, 10:30."

"Ok, go." Eddie said as Raven ran over to her car.

"Bye! Wish me luck!" Raven waved as she hopped in her car and drove off.

"Luck." Eddie said in the direction of Raven's disappearing car. "Wow! Makes me wish I was psychic." Eddie said to himself. "Football jersey and short shorts, huh? (Eddie pauses in thought) Chels has got to be on my spring flag football team."

* * *

**Well, what do you think so far? Let me know. Your reviews are my fuel. Thanks for everything.**


	4. Just For Kicks

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment and Warren-Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**XRAE VISIONS**

_**Chapter 4**_

**Just For Kicks**

Raven headed back to the apartment to change and head to her Grandmother's house. She suddenly had a renewed sense of optimism. Grandma Viv would be able to help her sort out her visions, let her know that things in her head are just a little haywire and that she'll be better than ever soon enough.

She opens the door to the apartment. Everything was quiet.

"Rae? Is that you?" Chelsea called out from the bedroom.

"Yeah! I just came back to change! I've got an errand to run!" Raven didn't want to tell Chelsea about her trip to Grandma Viv's.

"Hey! I'm glad you came back! Before you go can you look at something for me!" Chelsea called out again.

"Sure! I'm in the bedroom!"

Chelsea was for the most part an early morning riser. If she didn't have classes, she was up doing something; writing in her journal, washing clothes or organizing something. Raven figured that Chelsea was in the middle of one of her projects and geared her mind up for a trivial examination of something... trivial.

"Tell me if you think this looks good on me." Chelsea said as she stood just inside Raven's bedroom door. Raven had not yet turned around. She was fumbling around in her jeans drawer looking for the right pair.

Raven responded. "Did you buy another fuzzy hat? Cause I told you before..." Raven then straightened up and turned around.

Chelsea did not have on a fuzzy hat. It was a mint green, lace demicup bra and matching boy short panties. Raven did not think before she voiced her reaction.

"You look good enough to eat." Raven uttered that review of the outfit in an almost lustful tone with no regard to how it sounded.

"A simple, 'It looks good', would have worked, but a compliment is... a compliment. Thank you." Chelsea played it cool on the surface but she took mental note, as well as a mental snapshot of Raven in that moment to analyze later.

Raven had to scramble and quick. "Girl, you know what I meant." Raven laughed somewhat nervously. "You look... good. You're fillin' it out. Workin' it front and back. Turn around."

Raven was trying to make the rest of the exchange as normal as possible. Chelsea did a quick spin and Raven nodded her approval.

"Good. I'm glad you like it. I went shopping while you went on your drive..."

"I thought you were pulling your hair out worrying about me?" Raven questioned.

"Yeah... well... I worried while I was at Victoria's Secret." Chelsea explained as Raven looked at her with a 'Yeah, right' expression on her face. "I felt like shopping for something pretty and sexy for myself."

"Well, mission accomplished on both counts." Raven was about to do one her infamous impressions. This one was Billy Crystal. "You look mahhh-va-lous!" Raven smiled. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to change."

"Where are you going?"

"I just have some errands to run." Raven picked up a pair of pumps she was going to wear. "I'll be back later on today." Raven dropped one of the shoes and bent over to pick it up. As she stood up, she felt a queasy feeling in her stomach and her face showed it.

"Rae? You alright?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah. My stomach just flipped. Caramel macchiato on an empty stomach will do that I guess." Raven laughed on the outside. However, she had a strange feeling she knew what was coming next.

Raven sat down on the edge of the bed. "Ooh!" Raven held her stomach. "Do we have any Pepto?"

"I've got some Mylanta. Hold on!" Chelsea ran into her room to grab the bottle.

Raven leaned back to lie down across the bed on her back. The second her head touched the mattress, she was pulled into a vision.

**(VISION)**

_**Raven is lying across the bed on her back. Chelsea seductively walks over to her, stopping at the edge of the bed at her feet.**_

_**"Let's get you out of these things." Chelsea purred. She was wearing the same bra and panty set that she just displayed for Raven. Chelsea removes Raven's sweats and underwear.**_

_**"What are you going to do to me?" Raven asked.**_

_**"Exactly...(Chelsea kisses Raven's stomach) what... (Chelsea kisses Raven's inner thigh) you like." Chelsea then took Raven into her mouth and began a furious assault on her clit. Raven was shaking with pleasure. Every nerve ending in that area was on full alert. She was incapable of sound at that moment. Until... the moment. Not loud, just intense. "Oh... my...God, Chelsea!" **_

**(END OF VISION)**

"Rae! Rae! I'm right here, sweetie! I'm right here! Chelsea had an almost panic-stricken look on her face as she was leaning over Raven, who was still lying prone on the bed.

Normal it only takes Raven a second or two to get her bearings after a vision. These latest ones, however, have been disorienting her. Raven was just coming out of her stupor.

"Huh... Wha? What... do... you... mean, 'I'm right here'?" Raven was confused. Chelsea's response sounded like a response to something Raven said. Raven tried to sit up. Chelsea took her by the shoulders and eased her back down.

"You were calling for me! You were coming out of your vision saying, 'Oh... my... God, Chelsea!'"

Raven shut her eyes tight. _"Fuck! She heard me say that? I've got to get out of here!" _Raven thought to herself.

"Let me up!" Raven began scrambling to get off the bed. Chelsea was pushing her back down trying to get her to rest. She still didn't know what was wrong with Raven.

"No, sweetie, you need to rest. Just lie down here for a few minutes." Chelsea was still in just her bra and panties. She was on her knees leaning over Raven still trying to prevent her from getting up.

"I said let me up off this bed!" Raven was surprised that she had to struggle. Chelsea was a lot stronger than she thought. "I... will... kick... your... ass if you don't let me up!" Raven began to flail her arms at Chelsea, trying to knock her off balance.

Chelsea suddenly swung one leg over Raven and straddled her, simultaneously grabbing Raven's flailing arms and pinning them over her head.

"NOW LOOK! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU, BUT YOU NEED TO CALM YOUR ASS DOWN! I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU GO FLYING OUT OF HERE, SMASH UP YOUR CAR AND GET KILLED! YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Chelsea shook Raven. "HUH?"

Raven lay there motionless looking at her best friend. Chelsea was pissed. For the first time she can ever remember, she was physically afraid of Chelsea. Raven was trying to figure a way out of her predicament as she studied Chelsea's face. Then she looked at Chelsea again in that knockout underwear, reddish-auburn hair all out of place, breathing hard from the struggle. And for the first time outside of a dream or a vision, Raven felt herself getting wet. She felt her nipples harden. She was actually getting turned on by being pinned down on the bed by Chelsea. She had to get off that bed... now!

"Ok, Chels. I'll be good. I'll lie down." Raven hated to lie to Chelsea. But it was either lie to get off the bed or do something that she might regret.

"All right. That's better." Chelsea said as she started to climb off Raven. "Now I am going to change. You lie here for a few minutes until you feel better." Chelsea picked up the bottle of Mylanta. "Take some of this. I'll check on you in a minute."

Chelsea left the room. Raven heard Chelsea's door close. _"I've got to get the hell out of here!" _Raven said to herself as she eased off the bed, picked up her purse and tip-toed to her bedroom door. "Sorry, Chels." She whispered to herself. "I can't be around you right now." Raven tip-toe sprinted to the front door and headed out. She forgot to ease the door closed and allowed the self-locking door to slam behind her.

Chelsea came flying out of her room in sweats and a tank top and looked in Raven's now empty room. Her head quickly swiveled in the direction of the front door and she ran over and threw the door open.

"Raveeeeeeeen!" Chelsea yelled. Raven was nowhere in sight. Chelsea sprinted into Raven's room, which had a view of the parking lot. She got to the window just in time to see Raven's car peel out of the parking lot.

"We have got to do something about this!" Chelsea muttered to herself as she grabbed the phone and frantically dialed Eddie's cell phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Where are you?" Chelsea ignored Eddie's greeting.

_"I'm at home chillin'. Why? What's up?"_

"I need you to get over here right now! It's Rae! She had another vision just now, she won't tell me what's in her visions, she won't tell me what's going on, she shot out of here like a bat out of hell to go God-knows-where and I don't know what to do! I need your help!"Chelsea's voice had a mixture of anger and panic.

_"Ok, calm down! I'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye."_ Eddie hung up the phone.

Chelsea was not used to seeing Raven in such a state. Even in her craziest moments, Raven seemed to have control of herself. She was always the voice of relative reason. Now she was going crazy.

Chelsea spent the time before Eddie got there straightening up her room. The doorbell rang and she threw on her Ravens jersey before answering the door. She threw the door open and pulled Eddie inside.

"Hey! Watch the shirt!" Eddie admonished Chelsea.

"Sorry. Look, Raven is starting to get out of control and I don't know what to do."

"What happened?"

"Well, she came home this morning to change to go somewhere. I was talking to her, then she got sick again. I went to get some stuff for her stomach and she had another vision..."

"Ok, slow down. Now what were y'all taking about?" Eddie needed some background.

"I don't see why that's important but... we were talking about some stuff I bought yesterday. I asked her how it looked on me and then she got sick." Chelsea explained.

"Is there more to the story?" Eddie wanted more.

"No." Chelsea said with suspicion in her voice. "Why do you want to know if there's more to the story?"

"I'm trying to help Rae just like you are. You were here, I wasn't. I'm trying to get caught up." Eddie covered himself. Not well enough for Chelsea however.

"Bullshit!" Chelsea locked eyes with Eddie. "You know something!" Chelsea took a menacing step towards Eddie.

"What are you talking about?" Eddie shot back as his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket along with a piece of paper that fell on the floor. He looked at the caller ID and dropped his hand to side.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" An irritated Chelsea asked.

"No. It's just my boy Kyle. He'll call back." Eddie slightly shifted his eyes.

Chelsea lunged and snatched the cell phone from his hand and looked at the caller ID. "You put Kyle's number in with Raven's face? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON EDDIE?" She let the call go to voicemail. Chelsea dropped her eyes to the floor at the piece of paper and stooped down to pick it up. Eddie, realizing what it was quickly did the same. Chelsea beat him to it.

"What's this?" Chelsea inquired.

"Old receipt." Eddie said as he tried to take it back from her. Chelsea's reflexes were too quick and she stepped back.

Chelsea looked at the reciept. "Starbucks. From this morning." She was putting two and two together. "Caramel macchiato." Eddie's heart sank realizing he had been busted.

"You talked to Raven this morning, didn't you?" Chelsea waved the receipt at him. "She told you what's going on! Don't lie to me, Eddie!"

"Chels..."

"Don't... Chels me!" Chelsea took two steps forward. "Tell me what's going on."

"I promised her on my mother's life that I wouldn't say anything to anybody!" Eddie was intent on keeping that promise.

"I am not just anybody. I am Chelsea Ophelia Daniels. I am her best friend and I want, no, I need to know what's going on."

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

Chelsea got nose-to-nose with Eddie. "Tell me right now or I am going to kick you in the nuts." Her tone was low and deliberate.

Eddie called her bluff. "You wouldn't do that to me." Chelsea looked at Eddie for a second, backed away and softened her expression.

"I'm just so worried about her. I just want to help her." Chelsea said with a child-like innocence.

"Chels, I'm sorry. I can't break my promise." Eddie said as he shook his head.

Chelsea nodded in understanding. She then without warning launched her right foot forward, meeting Eddie's manhood with a kick David Beckham would have been proud of. Eddie crumpled to the floor in a whimpering heap.

Eddie was gasping for air, grunting and writhing around as the pain from his testicles shot up into his stomach. "Wha...(gasps) Wha...(gasps) What the...(gasps) What the fuck did you...(grunts) do that for? Eddie continued to writhe on the ground in pain.

"I'm sorry, Eddie." Chelsea said with a deliberate coldness. "I told you I would if you didn't tell me... and you still haven't. Do you want another one?" She raised her foot up again for another blow.

"No! No, no, no, no! (grunts as he tries to sit up) Ok. I'll talk. (more grunting) Just... please don't... kick me again."

Chelsea walked over to Eddie and helped him up off the floor. She walked him over to the couch and sat him down. She then went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and grabbed some ibuprofen then went to kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

"Here. Take this." Chelsea gave the water and pills to Eddie, who downed them quickly. Chelsea gave Eddie two minutes to regain his composure. "Ok. Out with it. What is going on with Rae?"

"Her visions are real screwed up right now." Eddie started.

"I know. It looks like she gets sick right before she has one."

"There's a lot more than that. The visions that she's had the last two days... have been... sexual."

Chelsea's mouth dropped open. It took a minute for the shock to fully wear off before she could respond.

"Sexual? Sexual how?" Chelsea asked timidly.

"She has been... involved in sexual activity in her visions." Eddie was hoping the questions would stop there. He knew they wouldn't.

"So the vision at the Union and the one here... were sexual?"

"The one at the Union, definitely. The one here, I don't know. I can only assume so."

"None of them have come true yet?" Chelsea asked.

"Noooo! Not...(Eddie clears his throat) yet."

Chelsea really felt bad for Raven. She has never had those kind of visions before. "Poor thing. She must be so emabarassed. Both of us were there for the first one and I was here for the second one." Chelsea lamented.

"Third one. You were here for the third one." Eddie informed.

"She had another one?" Chelsea was dumbstruck.

"In the car near Petaluma."

"Oh, gosh!... Eddie, did she mention having a dream?"

"Yeah, she did. How did you..."

"I woke her up from it. She was really liking what was going on in her dream. Look, does she know who it is in the visions with her? Is it different guys? One guy?"

"Girl... And it was just one girl... in the three visions and the dream." Eddie mentally winced.

"Holy Shit, Ed! Are you serious? A girl? No wonder she's freaked out! Damn! But still, who could possibly freak... her... out... that... bad?" The light bulb went off in Chelsea's head.

Eddie contemplated saying something but thought better of it. Better to let Chelsea blow up on her own instead of lighting the match himself.

Chelsea was in shock. It couldn't be her. She and Raven have been best friends since elementary school. Two-thirds of the Three Amigos. They ARE very close... like sisters. Raven couldn't possibly be having those kind of visions about her. Could she?

"She's... been having... sexual visions... about... me?" Chelsea's question was but a formality.

"Yeah. I'm afraid so." Eddie delivered the confirmation as if he were a death row executioner.

"Oh, man!" Chelsea came to a realization. "That explains last night... and this morning!"

"What about last night and this morning?" Eddie's curiosity had been piqued.

"She commented on my outfit when we were watching the movie and she looked at me funny."

"Yeah, football jersey and booty shorts. She mentioned it."

"They weren't BOOTY shorts!" Chelsea had a bewildered look on her face. "And... she made a comment... oh, God! What I did to her this morning!"

"What did you do?"

"The stuff I tried on and showed her this morning... was a bra and panty set from Victoria's Secret!"

"Oh, shit." Eddie dropped his head.

"She made a weird comment about how good it looked on me and then she got a little crazy after she came out of her vision and... I straddled her and pinned her down on the bed to calm her down." Chelsea said. "She couldn't get off the bed fast enough."

"Well, damn Chels! Why didn't you just pull out a strap-on and finish the job!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know she was having pornographic visions about me!" Chelsea fired back. "If I had been put in the loop, maybe I wouldn't have... wait, I didn't have a strap-on in the vision, did I?"

"No! Just touching and going down, that's it. Now I'm sorry I kept this from you, but I gave my word."

Chelsea's mind shifted from outrage to a bizarre thought. _"Wow! She was moaning pretty loud in her dream. She really liked what I was doing to her?"_

"So where did she go this morning?" Chelsea wondered.

"To see her grandmother in Sacramento. She figured if anybody could help her it would be her."

Chelsea got up to leave. "I've go to go to Sacramento and talk to her!"

"NO! If you show up, she'll know I told you and make what you did to me look like child's play!"

"I'm sorry about that." Chelsea's apology was sincere. She then added a zinger. "I'd kiss it and make it better, but..."

"I wouldn't let Sanaa Lathan kiss me there right now!" Eddie responded, still sore from his role as a soccer ball.

"Then what do I do?" Chelsea was at a loss for action.

"Just give her some space. Play everything cool. She might come back from her grandma's house with a different perspective. How do you feel right now? That was some heavy stuff you just found out."

Chelsea thought about it. She honestly didn't know. "I don't know. I have to think about it."

"Well, I'm gonna go ice myself down and go buy an athletic cup. I'll call you later, ok." Eddie walked over to the door.

"All right, Ed. See you later. And... thanks." Eddie nodded as he closed the door.

Chelsea had a ton of things to mull over. How did she feel about Raven having erotic visions about her? Does Raven have a thing for her? How does she now view Raven? Why was she feeling strangely flattered that Raven liked what she was getting in her visions?

Chelsea walked back over to the couch, slipped her sneakers off and sat down on the couch. She looked over at the chair she was sitting in when Raven was having her dream. She remembered what she had on. _"I did look pretty hot in that outfit." _She smirked. _"I wonder..."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4 is done. Please review. Thanks!**


	5. Road Warrior

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment and Warren-Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**XRAE VISIONS**

_**Chapter 5**_

**Road Warrior**

Raven was on I-80 East headed toward Sacramento as she frantically tried to reach Eddie on his cell phone. She had called him three times in the last 25 minutes but to no avail.

_(Raven's thoughts)_

_Eddie! Pick up the damn phone! Where the hell are you? Fuckin' visions! Fuckin' dream! I can't believe I got wet looking at Chelsea. What the hell is wrong with me? (Raven dials Eddie's cell phone again. The call goes straight to voicemail for the fourth time.)_

"ANSWER THE GODDAMN PHOOOOOONE!" Raven screamed.

Raven was terrified. Chelsea had officially turned her on. There were no visions to get lost in. No REM sleep-induced dreams to blame. Chelsea was live and in living color, on top of her, in her skivvies no less. And Raven's body let her know that it was happy about the situation. There were two choices that were available to her at this point; fight or flight. She chose flight.

The radar detector she had on her dashboard began chirping indicating a police presence. Raven immediatelty began to decelerate. "The last thing I need is a fuckin' ticket." Raven spat out just as her cell phone rang.

"Eddie, where have you been!" Raven yelled. "I've been blowin' up your phone for the last half hour!"

_"Sorry, Rae. It must have cut off when I dropped it."_ Eddie lie was quick and convincing.

"Man, something went down this morning..."

_"I know. Chels called me right after you left. The vision, the underwear, pinning you on the bed, the escape..."_

"Eddie! I got turned on! She was on top of me and I swear I got turned on! It wasn't a dream or a vision!"

_"Ok, calm down! You can't drive like that!"_ Eddie was talking down off a verbal ledge. "_Look, you've just got more to tell your Grandma, that's all."_

"God, what is Chelsea thinking, she must be confused as ever!" Even in her frantic state, she worried about her best friend.

_"Rae, chill. Chels feels bad about the whole episode this morning, she just cares about you and wants you to get better."_

There came a moment of silence from the other end of the phone that grew less comfortable for Eddie as the seconds ticked by.

"Why would Chels feel bad about this morning?" Raven asked. "She couldn't have known her outfit..." Raven cut herself off. Eddie realized two important things in this moment. Number one, he talked before he spoke way too much considering he has two female best friends that catch his every verbal misstep. Number two, he was about to require an eardrum transplant.

"YOU TOLD HER! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Raven's explosion began.

_"Rae... I can explain..."_

"YOU CAN'T EXPLAIN SHIT TO ME! I TRUSTED YOU WITH SENSITIVE LIFE ALTERING INFORMATION AND YOU COULDN'T KEEP IT QUIET FOR A FUCKING HOUR!

_"But Rae..."_

"NOT ONLY THAT, BUT THE ONE PERSON ON THIS EARTH I SPECIFICALLY ASKED YOU NOT TO TELL IS THE FIRST PERSON YOU TOLD!"

_"Rae, if you give me a chance..."_

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME? I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR ASS DEAD! NO! I AM GOING TO KICK YOU IN THE BALLS AS HARD AS I CAN, CUT YOU WITH A RAZOR BLADE ALL OVER YOUR PRIVATES AND POUR ALCOHOL IN THE CUTS, THEN KILL YOU!... I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU TOLD HER!"

Raven was on the verge of tears but she was not going to give Eddie the satisfaction of hearing her cry.

_"She already beat you to it so you can save your lame-ass kick, okay!" _Eddie shot back.

"What are you talking about, you big-mouthed, Benedict Arnold?" Raven was still fuming and shaking but had stopped yelling.

_"Chelsea threatened to kick me in the nuts if I didn't tell her what was wrong with you. I told her twice that I gave my word. The third time, she hauled off and kicked my right in the family jewels. Now instead of diamonds, I've got cubic zirconias." _After a moment of silence, to the surprise and shock of both of them, that revelation caused Raven to chuckle, then break out into a full belly laugh. _"I'm glad that my excruciating pain is a source of joy for you." _Eddie finished.

Raven is still laughing. "Well, asshole, you just got your punishment before the crime. I would have loved to have seen the look on her face when she did that."

_"Her expression was as cold as what you just said to me."_ Eddie felt hurt but he understood that he hurt Raven a lot more. Raven stopped laughing and got quiet on the other end of the phone. _"Rae, I'm really sorry. She threatened to kick me again and she has such a heavy foot..."_

"Please, just... stop. Ok?" Raven didn't want to hear his excuses. "The only reason I haven't hung up on you right now is... I want to know what her reaction was when you told her."

_"After I told her, it seemed like she really felt bad about parading around in front of you like that. She didn't want to tease you I guess."_

"So she thinks I like her like that?"

_"She doesn't know what to think right now. But if I didn't know better, I'd say I saw a brief 'curious' twinkle in her eye. Why? Do you like her like that?"_

"You asked me that before! I don't know! I do know that I have been consciously thinking about it, wondering about it now. There's a small part of me that wonders if reality would be as good as the visions and the dream. And I think that part might be growing." Raven took a moment to think about the revelation she just voiced. Eddie recognized that moment and remained silent.

"Look, Ed, I've got to go. But don't think you're off the hook yet for spilling my beans to Chelsea. Just as sure as I'm sitting here, I gonna fuck you up. You're still my friend and I still love you, but you will pay dearly for violating my trust." Raven issued the most stern proclamation to Eddie she ever has in their years of friendship.

_"Just as long as you're still talking to me, I'll accept your punishment."_ Eddie said with an air of resignation in his voice.

"Damn right you will! And your payment starts today. You're going to check in on Chelsea later on today and report to me anything you find out. Do you understand?" Raven was in full dominatrix mode.

_"Yes, mistress."_

"I'll talk to you later." Raven's voice softened. "And Eddie... please don't let me down this time."

_"I won't. And Rae, I AM sorry about telling her. I really am."_

"I know. Bye." With that Raven hung up the phone.

As she continued toward Sacramento, she began to cry. Her secret was out. She had yelled at one best friend and ran out on the other one. She felt like she had hit her emotional rock bottom. To keep herself sane, she held on to two things Eddie had just said to her: _'But if I didn't know better, I'd say I saw a brief 'curious' twinkle in her eye.' _and '..._ Rae, I AM sorry about that. I really am.' _She knew Eddie meant well. She knew he was under extreme diress. They all were. Crazy things were going on. She continued on to Sacramento with that knowledge, and two pieces of hope by her side.

Chelsea sat in the empty apartment with her thoughts to herself. Eddie asked her before he left how she felt about finding out that she was the source of pleasure in Raven's erotic visions. She had been sitting on the couch for over close to an hour mindlessly flipping the channels trying to conjur up some sort of anger or disgust about the situation. She found, however, that she couldn't. The only discernable trait that surfaced was curiousity.

_(Chelsea's thoughts)_

_So Raven has the hots for me in her visions. Huh. I'm... flattered. I mean, she is pretty. No. She is gorgeous. I've never thought of her or any other woman in that way. Well, ok, what man or woman hasn't wondered what kissing Angelina Jolie is like? But, Raven? Wow! I should be mad and outraged. But I'm not. I've hugged her lots of times. She's... soft. And, well, I've heard that a woman knows what a woman wants when it comes to the bedroom. And with that little devilish look that she does..._

_Hold on! Time out! Chelsea, do you know what you are saying? Are you actually thinking about what I would be like to sleep with Raven? She is your best friend. You are straight. She is straight. But... she was breathless after those two visions and she was moaning like crazy in her dream. Mmmm. That must have felt good. I wonder if she was doing that to me in the visions. I am 20 years old and I've never had anyone do THAT to me before. I've seen it done in the movies. But none of the guys I've gone out with have tried._

Chelsea closed her eyes and imagined what Raven going down on her might look like.

_Hmmm. Looks pretty good. Oh, God! I'm getting wet! Damn! Let me stop!_

She went into the kitchen to get a glass of water from the refrigerator. When she opened the door she saw the strawberries that Raven had bought.

_That was sweet of her to buy those. They were good. _She reaches in to take one. She takes a bite. _Mmmm. Better than I remember. _

Chelsea's imagination has begun to kick into overdrive. She had a flash memory of a sexy movie her Mom had on DVD called "_**9 1/2 Weeks"**_. She remembered the refrigerator scene where Mickey Rourke and Kim Basinger fed each other. She began to imagine that scene play out with her room mate instead. She felt a twinge and more wetness. She was shocked that the temptation to touch herself came up on her suddenly.

_Okay, that's enough! I better get out of here. I know, I'll go to the mall. I've got to pick up a few more things for school._

Chelsea went into her room to change to go out. As she was getting ready, she eyed a picture she had on her bulletin board of a party she and Raven had gone to last semester. In the picture Raven was holding Chelsea in her arms after Chelsea bet Raven that she couldn't scoop her up and carry her from the backyard of the house to the front. Chelsea lost the bet. Now she was looking at the picture just a little different spin.

_If Raven picked me up right now, where would she carry me? Where would I want her to carry me?_

Raven was about 45 minutes outside Sacramento when her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID and was very surprised by the number she saw.

"Hello?" Raven sounded very tentative.

_"Well, baby, if that's how you're going to answer the phone when your grandmother calls then maybe I won't call." _Grandma Viv was kidding. She loved catching Raven off-guard.

Relief was now in Raven's voice. "Hi Grandma! I was just thinking about you!"

_"I know baby. That's why you're on your way up here to see me." _

"How did you know that? Did Eddie call you?" Raven asked forgetting for a minute whom she was talking to.

_"You're not the only psychic in the family, Sugar." _Viv reminded Raven. _"I had a vision about it this morning."_

"So do you know why I'm coming to see you?" Raven was hoping Viv did. She didn't want to explain it.

_"From the vision, no. But, you are almost 21. I think I know." _Viv said. This sentence puzzled Raven. She voiced to her grandmother what was in her head.

"Grandma, what does me being almost 21 have to do with me coming to see you?"

_"You are scared to death right now because your visions are all messed up right now and you think you're going crazy." _Grandma Viv's analysis was delivered in a slow, matter-of-fact tone.

Raven's mouth dropped open. "Yeah! Grandma... I... uhh..."

_"It's okay baby. I'll explain everything when you get here. I have to step out to the store. If you get here before I get back, there is a key underneath the rock to the right of the front door. Come on in and make yourself at home."_

"Ok. Grandma..."

_"I know. I have no idea how glad you are to hear my voice. That's not psychic. Grandmas hear that all the time." _Raven smiled when her Grandma said that. _"I'll see you in a little bit. Drive safely."_

"All right Grandma. Bye."

_"Bye baby."_

Raven hung up with her Grandma. Less than 30 seconds later, her phone rang again. It was Chelsea. She thought for a second about letting it go to voicemail, but curiosity got the best of her. She steeled herself and hit the TALK button.

"Chels, I'm sorry I snuck out on you. I just had to go."

_"Are you all right?" _Chelsea stuck to her script.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, I really don't have errands to run. I am going to see my grandmother in Sacramento. I just got off the phone with her! She said she knows what's going on with me!" Raven was excited to tell her best friend about this latest development.

_"That's great, Rae! I'm glad she can help you." _Chelsea answered back with a little hint of awkwardness in her voice.

There was a rare moment of awkward silence. Neither one of them wanted to mention the conversation with Eddie. They both wanted, for the moment, to let sleeping dogs lay.

"Hey, I'll be back later on this afternoon. You wanna order a pizza and watch a movie or something? I just bought _Dodgeball_." Raven trying to restore order to an awkward moment.

_"That's cool. I'm on my way to the mall to pickup a few things for school, but I'll be back in time."_

"Great! It's a date!" Raven said it before she realized what she said. She decided to leave it hanging out there to see what Chelsea would say.

Chelsea decided to answer a loaded statement with one of her own. _"Mrs. Robinson, you're trying to seduce me."_ Chelsea uttering Dustin Hoffman's legendary line from _The Graduate_.

Raven, now seeing a game of 'What's My Line' in progress, decides to keep it going. "Would you like me to seduce you?" Responding to Chelsea's statement with one of Anne Bancroft's replies from the same movie. "Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

Chelsea and Raven were enjoying this game. It was a game they played all the time, yet it had a different feel. It was almost as if they were feeling each other out. To look at each of them in their cars, you would think they were talking to a significant other. The sheepish grin, the fidgeting, the low-volume talk. They didn't realize it at the time, but they were actually flirting with each other.

It was now Chelsea's turn. _"This is all terribly wrong."_

Raven never lost a step. "Do you find me undesirable?" A thick silence came over the phone. That was the correct line in the movie after the one Chelsea delivered. But the significance of the question was not lost on either of them. At this point Raven wanted to know if Chelsea found her undesirable. Chelsea wondered if she was opening Pandora's box by responding. But if she didn't, she would violate the spirit of the game.

Chelsea swallowed hard, then delivered the comeback line... with an unexpected twist. _"Oh no, Ms. Baxter. I think, I think you're the most attractive of all my friends. I mean that."_

Raven again would not waver. "I want to say one word to you. Just one word. Are you listening?"

_"Plastics."_ Chelsea jumped the line that Raven was supposed to deliver.

"No. Thank you. Nobody has told me that I am attractive in a while." Raven realizing the reality of her statement.

_"I find you very attractive."_ Chelsea using another Dustin Hoffman line from the movie.

"I don't want to play 'What's My Line' anymore." Raven said, no longer in a playful mood.

Chelsea's voice dropped. _"I wasn't playing."_ Chelsea let it hang in the air for a moment. Raven let it ring in her ears for a moment. "_I'll see you when you get home. Dodgeball and pizza; half pepperoni, half cheese. Don't forget. Bye."_ Chelsea hung up.

Raven was taken aback. Did Chelsea just hit on her? They were definitely flirting with each other. She had no idea why that just happened. She just knows that while it was strange, it was fun and arousing.

Chelsea had a similar reaction. She purposely went there with Raven to see where the game would lead. Raven went line for line with her. Chelsea was now a little deeper into unchartered territory for her, and for Raven too.

This movie night will be a little stranger than the last one, but it will also be a lot more interesting.


	6. Over the River and Through the Woods

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment and Warren-Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**XRAE VISIONS**

_**Chapter 6**_

**Over the River and Through the Woods**

Raven reached her grandmother's house in just over an hour and a half. As she pulled up, she noticed that her grandmother's car was not in the driveway. Raven sat in her car for a minute before going inside to reflect on the last 45 minutes of her car ride. Her grandmother told her that she knows what is happening to her. This provided her with hope that everything will turn out all right. Then there was the conversation with Chelsea. The open and obvious flirting with each other. The awkwardness. Was she actually crushing on Chelsea?

_(Raven's thoughts)_

_Raven is replaying the last moments of her conversation with Chelsea in her head. _

_Chelsea: "I find you very attractive."_

_Raven: "I don't want to play 'What's My Line' anymore." _

_Chelsea: "I wasn't playing."_

_She sounded dead serious. Wow. Does she want me to make a move on her? Do I want to make a move on her? I think the door is open if I want to walk through it. But this doesn't make any sense. Yesterday morning my best friend and I were walking around campus being as normal as can be and now in the span of 24 hours I'm sitting in my car thinking about possibly hooking up with her. This is crazy! I can't do that! That could ruin our friendship. I mean quoting movie lines on the phone is one thing, but... (knocking on the window of the car)_

"Oh, Geez!" Raven was startled by the knock at the window. She had been completely immersed in thought. She looked up at the figure outside the window. It was Grandma Viv.

"Did you forget where the key was, baby?"

"No ma'am. I was just sitting here thinking."

"Well come on inside. I knew a man, sat in car thinking too hard once... dropped dead."

"From thinking too hard?"

"No, child. Carbon monoxide fumes. The fool was sitting in his car, in the garage with the windows rolled up!"

Raven got out of the car laughing. "Go on Grandma! Carbon monoxide fumes! Let me help you with those." Raven took a couple of bags from her grandmother and walked her into the house.

They walk into the kitchen and set the bags down on the counter. "Can I get you anything? Have you eaten? It's still breakfast time. I can whip you up something." Viv said to her granddaughter.

"No thanks. I had some Starbucks this morning." Raven said.

"Starbucks is not breakfast. You're in my house. You're gonna eat some of grandma's pancakes." Viv was in full grandma mode.

"Well, if you're gonna twist my arm..." Raven joked, knowing she can't resist Viv's pancakes.

Viv began moving around the kitchen, gathering the ingredients for the pancakes. "Reach in there and hand me the lemon juice." Viv said as she pointed to the pantry. "So, baby girl, your visions have suddenly go haywire and you don't know which end is up."

"Grandma... I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone. I have been having some weird visions and they haven't come true. Not even a small part of one." Raven explained as she handed the lemon juice bottle to Viv.

"And I'll bet you that they all involve sex, don't they?" Viv was mixing ingredients at the counter and never turned around.

Raven's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "They do! How did you know?"

Viv stopped her mixing for a minute and sat down at the kitchen table across from Raven. "Because the same thing happened to me when I was your age." Raven's mouth dropped open. Viv nodded and continued. "Yeah. I would have these intense visions that I could feel. It's a good thing I'm kind of a loner. I could have been embarrassed on more than one occasion." Viv leaned in as if someone else were listening. "One time, I came out of a vision with my hand inside my blouse. Woo! That was a little unnerving."

Raven looked at her grandmother realizing that they now had a lot more in common than she thought. "I know EXACTLY what you mean. In the car, in my pants." Viv winced when Raven admitted that. "So why is this happening to me Grandma? And why now?"

"Baby, that's a good question. Your psychic gift comes with the equivalent of the trash can that's on your computer desktop. When you reach an age of maturity, all of the psychic junk that has accumulated over the years gets sorted and cleaned out."

"So these visions are psychic trash?" Raven reasoned.

"No. As the 'trash' is thrown out, the intense feelings that have been suppressed by your subconscious are brought to the surface. These feelings are like raw, unrefined diamonds that need polishing but have all the characteristics of true feelings."

"So if your visions are showing you that you are... with a particular person..." Raven was looking for clarity.

"You have some strong feelings inside for that person that you have not dealt with." Viv explained.

"Does it mean that you are sexually attracted to that person?" Raven was asking her 64 thousand dollar question.

"Not necessarily. You could just have a strong emotional bond with that person and that, like a dream, it is a metaphor. Although I have learned that the more intense the feelings, the deeper the connection. When it happened to me, I had visions about your grandfather. I would get sick as a dog. My stomach would do flips." Raven mentally froze upon hearing this. She was getting sick before every vision. "I had it bad for that man. My visions simply helped me to admit it to myself."

"Did you have dreams while you were going through this?" Raven asked.

"No. I did hear about a woman that had dreams during this time. The mind is cranking up the volume on what it is trying to tell you." Viv continued. "Are you having dreams?"

"I had one."

"Are you getting sick?" Viv was going somewhere with her line of questioning. Raven knew it.

"Before every vision. I'm also breaking into a cold sweat." Raven informed her grandma.

Viv took her granddaughter by the hand. "Raven... you are head over heels in love and you are suppressing it." This analysis hit Raven in the gut like a ton of bricks. "And until you express your true feelings, these visions and dreams will continue, at least until all the psychic trash is gone. It's like someone that is involved in an accident that doesn't feel the pain because the brain is protecting itself from overload by going into shock. The psychic part of you does this with very intense emotion to keep the gift from being paralyzed. "

Raven sat in stunned silence. Her grandmother just told her that she was in love with Chelsea although Grandma didn't know Chelsea was the one. Raven didn't know whether to cry, exhale in relief, scream or all three. Viv looked into Raven's eyes as Raven was searching for something to say. Viv decided to give her some more rope.

"Now you could decide that this old woman is full of mess and you could keep going like you are. But the look on your face tells me that I might be right."

"I've... been struggling with my feelings about this person for the last 24 hours." Raven offered.

"Now you don't have to tell me who it is, but if they are your true love, I could tell you they are the one." Viv set the bait to see if Raven would take it. She figured that it would start Raven on the road to admitting her true feelings.

"How can you do that?" Raven asked just as her cell phone rang. The caller ID indicated that it was Eddie. Raven smirked.

"Oh, is that your friend Courtney? Viv asked.

"Chelsea. Her name is Chelsea." Raven corrected her. After she said that, her grandmother made a sound and her body tensed as if a chill ran through her body. "Grandma! Are you all right? Grandma!"

Viv put a finger up, indicating to Raven not to move. After a moment, the chill dissipated. Viv cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"Grandma. Are you all right?" Raven asked again.

"I'm fine baby. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'm just glad you're okay." Raven assured her grandmother.

"Oh, I'm not apologizing for that. I just lied to you sweetheart." Viv admitted.

"What do you mean you lied to me?" Raven was confused.

"When a woman in this family says the name of their true love in my presence, after she has come to terms with it in her mind, I get a special feeling, a special tingle. I have only felt that tingle three times in my life. When I said you grandfather's name after my sex visions, when your mother came to tell me she was in love with your father and just now, when you corrected me." Viv continued as Raven's eyes welled up with tears. "I said Chelsea's name wrong on purpose, in order to make you say it. I wanted to start with the two friends you are closest to. Eddie was next if she wasn't the one."

Raven looked at her grandmother and began to cry. It felt as if a weight was being lifted off of her with each tear she shed. She had never known her grandmother to be wrong. She began to think about the entries she has made in her journal. Pages littered with Chelsea stories and "Chelsea-isms", sayings of hers that have been jotted down over the years. The parties they have gone to together, the laughs and tears they have shared over the years.

Viv watched her granddaughter and simply nodded. She flashed back to 35 years earlier, when she had this exact same reaction, at this exact table where Raven was sitting. She knew that Raven was going through a period of realization that was going to take a while. Viv stood up. "I'm going to leave you alone for a few minutes..."

"No! Don't..." Raven began sniffing her tears and wiping her eyes. "Don't go. I want you to stay, please?" Raven begged Viv as she sat back down. "I'm ok. I am." Raven continued to wipe her eyes.

"Do you think I am..."

"Weird, strange, perverted, in need of help?" Viv attempted to finish Raven's thought. "No. The National Grandma Rule book states in paragraph 1; subset 2 that grandmas are not allowed to judge. I am in no position to judge you. Go and see if it is real. If it is, come tell me. If it isn't, come cry on my shoulder. You are my little Rae Rae. As long as you honor your mother and father and come see me every once and a while, you and whomever you choose to love, will always be welcome here."

"But Grandma, I don't know if... it's worth risking our friendship." Raven said.

"If this was your friend Eddie you were talking about, you'd be asking the same questions. Life is full of risks, honey. You took one coming here. You had no idea what I'd say to you. You took a chance and hoped for the best. Sometimes, that's all you can do." Viv didn't stop there. "Maybe Chelsea doesn't feel the same way you do and this whole thing is moot. Cross the bridge when you come to it, but get your map out and plot your course for when you reach it."

Raven's cell phone rang again. "It's Eddie, again."

"Why don't you take that. I'll be in the living room."

"What about the pancakes? You can't tease a sister like that." Raven joked.

"Well all right! Two pancakes coming up!"

"Make it three. Starbucks is not breakfast." Raven smiled, recalling her grandmother's earlier words.

Raven went into the living room for privacy.

"Hey, Ed."

_"How's it going with your Grandma?"_

"Great. She helped me tap into my true feelings."

_"Which are what?"_

"I think I am in love with Chelsea and have been repressing it. And the visions and dreams have been trying to unlock that repression. Weird, huh?"

_"Weird has become normal with you, Rae. Anyway, Chels just left the mall. I followed her here. She didn't even see me."_

"I asked you to check on her with a phone call or a visit, not spy on her!" Raven chastised Eddie but still wanted to know. "Well, since you're there, what's she up to?"

_"Dippin' in and out of stores here and there. Nothing major. So what about you? Are you going to tell Chels how you feel?"_

"I'm leaning that way. We're watching movies tonight. Maybe I'll stumble into the conversation then."

_"Rae, she's headed into Victoria's Secret." _Eddie said with anticipation in his voice.

"Now why did you say that like I was going to start salivating over the phone? You know you can be a real idiot sometimes."

_"Yeah, but I'm your idiot and don't forget that." _Eddie reminded her. _"But the last time she went in there it got you into trouble."_

"I'll worry about that from here on out. Look, I've got to go. I'm gonna talk to my grandmother a little more and then head back. You've done well. You still owe me, but you've paid your debt down today. Take the rest of the day off."

_"Thank you mistress. I'll catch you later." _Eddie hangs up.

Raven went back into the kitchen where her grandmother was finishing up her pancakes. Viv looked over her shoulder at Raven and smiled. "Sit down. Everything is ready." Viv brought a plate of piping hot pancakes over to Raven along with a bottle of syrup. "Now where were we."

"You were telling me about life's risks. And I was about to tell you that I am going to take a risk tonight and tell her how I feel." Raven confidently announced.

"How do you feel?" Viv asked.

"I feel like I want to tell her with my own mouth what has been happening. Eddie slipped up and told her this morning after she 'persuaded' him to tell. I just want to tell her myself and get it off my chest. I am going to tell her that I have become attracted to her in the last 24 hours and that if it's weird for her then we'll deal with it."

"Okay. That sounds like a plan. Just stick to your guns baby. And make sure you let ol' Viv here know what happened. And remember that Grandma loves you no matter what."

"I know Grandma. I love you too. Now do you mind if I eat these before they get cold?"

"Go right ahead baby. While you're eating, let me tell you what your grandfather did when I told him about my visions..."

Raven and her grandmother talked for another hour before Raven left to head back home. Raven learned a lot in that hour. for the first time, she didn't look at Grandma Viv as grandma but as a woman that experienced a lot in her years on earth. She also learned that her grandmother was a lot younger at heart than she imagined. As she said her goodbyes, her thoughts began to shift to San Francisco and what awaited her there. She had decided that before head hit pillow on that night, she was going to tell Chelsea how she felt.

If she were lucky, Chelsea would be kind and polite in her dismissal of Raven's feelings. If she were really lucky, Chelsea would tell her that she had some feelings of her own for Raven. If she were lottery-lucky, then Chelsea's reported trip to Victoria's Secret might be for another fashion show. In any case, tonight is the night when all cards are put on the table. Raven was on her way home. Movie night is just a couple of hours away.

* * *

**Chapter 6 is finished. What do you think so far? I'd really like to know! Your reviews are important to me. Chapter 7 is next. Will it be lucky number 7 for Raven? Or will she crap out? It's not Casino Royale. It's Chapter 7 - Movie Night... next!**


	7. Movie Night Part One

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment and Warren-Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**XRAE VISIONS**

_**Chapter 7**_

**Movie Night - Part One**

_**"The Eye of the Beholder"**_

Raven arrived at home around 3:30 in the afternoon. Her heart started beating a little faster as she pulled in to the parking lot of her apartment complex. She didn't see Chelsea's car in the lot so she knew she had the place to herself for a little bit. There was a part of her that wished Chelsea were home so she could just get it over with but she had decided to look at every situation as an opportunity.

As she went inside the apartment, everything was immaculate. She knows that Chelsea had been doing some serious thinking earlier. She saw a handwritten note on the dining room table from Chelsea.

_Rae,_

_Had to run to my parents' house to pick up a package I had delivered there. I'll be back soon. Don't order the pizza till I get back. I hate lukewarm Luigi's._

_Love,_

_Chels_

_P.S. - We didn't finish 'What's My Line'. You either finish or forfeit._

Raven wasn't expecting the P.S. "Finish or Forfeit." She smiled, took the note and folded it in half. She walked into her bedroom, went to her lingerie drawer and dug underneath to pull out her journal. She stuck the note in her journal and put it away. Raven decided she wasn't as fresh as she wanted to be, so decided that a shower was what she wanted. She hopped in. A couple of minutes later, she heard a familiar voice.

"Rae! I'm home! Chelsea yelled. Raven heard her but said nothing. "Rae! Rae!" Raven wanted Chelsea to come to the door, not to see her naked, she just wanted to see her face.

Chelsea knocked on the door and pushed it open. "Rae."

"Oh, man Chels! You scared me!" Raven said. She peeked her head outside the curtain. "Hey, girl. What's up?"

"How long you been home?" Chelsea said. As she looked at Raven, she was wishing they had a shower door instead of a curtain. Raven's silhouette suddenly intrigued her. Alas, it's a shower curtain.

"About ten minutes. I got your note." Raven stuck her head back inside. "I'll finish the game, loser. You know I'm the 'What's My Line' World Champion."

"Yeah, we'll see about that. Finish your shower." Chelsea started to close the door.

"Chels!" Raven called out as Chelsea re-opened the bathroom door. She wanted to give Chelsea a preview of the restart of their game. "Can you do my back?" Raven paraphrased Chevy Chase's line from National Lampoon's Vacation when he asked his wife, who was in the shower if he could do her back.

Chelsea caught the reference and ran with it. "You already did your back."

"Can you... do my front?" Raven replied.

"Do your own front." Chelsea deadpanned as she closed the door. They both broke out in laughter when the door closed.

Raven finished her shower, wrapping herself in a huge fluffy white bathsheet and drying her hair with another fluffy white towel. She walked into her room and was pleasantly surprised by what was laying on the bed.

"Chels!" She called out to Chelsea who was in the kitchen. Chelsea walked into the room. "What is this? It was a medium-sized gift box with a large red bow around it.

"It's a gift for you. Open it."

Raven jumped up and down. She loved gifts from Chelsea. She always put thought into the gifts she gave, even if sometimes they were corny.

Raven removed the wrapping paper and the bow and opened the box. On top was a white tank top with light blue piping. It had a medium sized lion in the middle of the chest. Underneath the lion were the words "ChelseaFC". Underneath the tank was a navy blue sweatsuit with two white stripes down the sleeves of the jacket and the front of the right pant leg. A round seal with the same lion in the middle and "Chelsea" at the top of the seal and "Football Club" on the bottom was emblazoned on left breast of the jacket and the front of the left pant leg.

"Wow, Chels! This has your name on it! Where did you find this?" Raven was pleasantly shocked by this gift.

"After my father gave me the Ravens jersey, I told him that I wished there was something with my name on it that I could give you. He told me about this soccer team in England that was named after the town that its plays in, Chelsea." She continued. "So I went on to their website and ordered this for you. I hope it's the right size. I looked at the one you had on today to compare."

"I love it. Thank you. Come here." Raven extended her arms to Chelsea for a hug. Chelsea walked over and embraced her friend. Chelsea was very quick to mentally note that Raven was wearing nothing but a towel. That fact was not lost on Raven either. Cooler heads and bodies prevailed as both of them stepped back. "I am going to wear this while we are watching movies tonight. You gonna wear your Ravens jersey?"

"Since you're gonna wear that, then yes, I will." Chelsea beamed. "Now I'm going to go order that pizza. I'm feeling kind of wild tonight. Anything goes! I'm ordering pepperoni on the whole thing!"

"YOU are gonna eat pepperoni?" Raven asked with shock in her voice.

"You only live once. And besides, I've had pepperoni before. It's pretty good from what I remember." Chelsea walked right up to Raven, standing nose-to-nose with her. "Now let's get crazy and eat some meat!" Chelsea spun around and jogged out of the room.

Raven pushed the door to close it but it did not completely shut. She sat down on the bed, undid her towel and grabbed her lotion. She sat there for a moment before lotioning, thinking about the gift she got, the conversation with her grandmother, the visions, the dream, everything that has taken place over the last 24 hours.

Without looking, she reached down and discovered that the dampness she felt was not from the shower. She lightly brushed her clit and thought she would explode. She slowly began to touch herself with small, slow strokes. Raven threw her head back, determined to enjoy this small slice of heaven in the middle of all the turmoil. Raven leaned back, propping herself up on her left elbow as she continued to pleasure herself with her right hand. Twenty-four hours of angst, anger, frustration, revelation and worry were being temporarily pushed aside as Raven took loving care of herself. Every once in a while, her shallow breathing would catch in her throat, but for the most part, she remained quiet.

Chelsea had just finished ordering the pizza and was setting up the DVD player when she realized she left the the DVD in a bag in her room. The way the apartment was set up, the bedrooms were down a short hallway. Chelsea's was first, on the left, followed by the bathroom on the same side. The linen closet was first on the left, followed by Raven's room.

As Chelsea reached her room door, she thought she heard something in Raven's room. She took three steps down the hall and noticed that Raven's room door was cracked. She looked at the crack, then narrowed her focus. Her mouth then fell wide open upon the realization of what she was seeing. Her roommate, her best friend was on the bed masturbating.

Everything inside Chelsea wanted to turn and go back into her room and allow Raven her most private of moments. But Chelsea's feet would not move. Every part of her body was at full attention. She began to tremble. She could feel her underwear begin to soak through. She could not move. She had to watch. This was the most surreal thing she had seen in her life. Her breathing became shallow and rough. Chelsea found herself slowly snaking her hand inside her sweatpants. Just as she was about to touch herself, her cell phone, sitting on her vanity near her bedroom door rang. It was a lot louder that she remembered. She shot in to her room to grab it and quickly dove onto her bed.

Raven was in the throes of ecstacy when she heard the cell phone ring. _"Why is her phone so loud?" _She thought to herself. She was still in the elbow-propped prone position when she opened her eyes and glanced over her shoulder.

"Oh, shit!" Raven whisper-yelled. "The door is still open!" Raven shot up off the bed and eased the door closed as she leaned against the back of it, breathing heavily.

"I was playing with myself and the door was open!" Raven said to herself. "My God, did Chelsea see me? Oh, shit! Oh, God! Oh, damnit! Damnit! Damnit!"

"Okay, okay, okay. She was out in the living room. She was in the kitchen. She didn't see you. Her phone rang, and she ran into her room to get it. That's it." Raven talked herself down. She quickly grabbed a comfortable but nice bra and panty set out of the drawer and threw it on. She grabbed the box that contained the sweatsuit Chelsea gave her. She calmed down even further, thinking about how sweet the gift was. She then brought her right hand up to her face lightly licked her fingers and tasted herself allowing one last moment of self-gratification before dressing and leaving her room.

Moments earlier,

Chelsea dove onto the bed with the ringing cell phone in hand. She had no time to think about what just happened. She didn't even look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Chelsea said in a hurried, breathless voice.

_"Hey Chels. How's it goin'?"_

"Hey Eddie. Nothing. What's up with you?" Chelsea's voice had a story to tell.

_"Chels, what's wrong?" _

"Nothing."

_"You're lying. What's wrong? What happened?"_

"Nothing happened! What's wrong with you?"

_"I can hear it in your voice! What's going on over there?"_

"Nothing is wrong... Eddie! Now what did you want?" Chelsea said in an irritated tone. She wanted Eddie to stop asking questions.

_"It's not important. I'll talk to you la..."_

Chelsea hung up the phone before he finished. She laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling. She was in complete turmoil. Her body was throbbing. Her head was pulsating. Before she knew it she uttered to herself a declaration that was more than 24 hours in the making, "Damnit, I want her."

Raven was about to leave her room when her cell phone, buried deep inside her purse, rang. She looked at the caller ID. It was Eddie.

"Hey Eddie!"

_"Are you home?"_

"Yeah. Got here about half and hour ago."

_"What the hell is wrong with Chelsea?" _Eddie asked with a mixture of anger and concern in his voice.

Raven's blood ran cold. She now figured that Eddie must have just called Chelsea, then her.

"Nothing that I know of. Why?"

_"I just called her and she sounded like she was scared or shocked shitless! Are you sure you don't know what's going on?"_

That was Raven's confirmation. Chelsea had seen her. All the blood drained from Raven's face.

"No, Ed. I don't." Raven's reply was almost robot-like. Eddie's anger reached a boiling point.

_"That's bullshit! Now look, I have been yelled at three times today, kicked in the nuts, threatened and been sent on a reconnaissance mission. Now, not one but both of my so-called best friends have lied to me, within minutes of each other! Well you know what... Fuck you both! Y'all want to be miserable together, go right ahead, but I am tired. I'm going to mind my own business and save the aggravation!"_

"Eddie, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Okay, I lied! Please don't hang up!" Raven pleaded with her angry Amigo.

_"Start talkin' before I change my mind." _

"Let's just say Chelsea saw something she wasn't supposed to." Raven was being coy. There was now way she was going to come out and tell Eddie what Chelsea saw.

_"What did she see?" _Eddie had no idea. Raven huffed, wishing Eddie wasn't so dense at times.

"What does every teenage boy just... discovering himself, fear the most?" Raven was hoping that would do the trick.

"Oh... OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! " Eddie exclaimed as he realized what she meant. "She saw you... HO... LEE SHIT!" "No wonder she sounded like she was about to have a stroke!"

"Now I have to go and be awkward around her for the rest of the night. So if you'll excuse me..."

_"Rae, wait. If she is attracted to you now, then that probably turned her on."_

Raven thought about it for a few seconds, then her face lit up. "Yeah! Yeah! And I know just how to find out too! Thanks Eddie! You gave me a great idea! Look, I'll talk to you later."

_"Okay, Rae. Good luck. I hope it works."_

Raven hung up the phone. "The reigning World "What's My Line" Champion is going to defend her title and find out what Chelsea knows." Raven said to herself. "Yeah. This one is going to be one for the ages."

* * *

**I watch too much television. That's why I had to make this one a two-part cliffhanger. In case you don't make it back here before the Thanksgiving holiday, have a happy and safe one. Eat plenty of turkey, stuffing and pie for me and when you come back, get ready! If you come back before the holiday, then I will definitely make sure Raven and Chelsea spread some holiday cheer your way! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	8. Movie Night Part Two

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment and Warren-Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**XRAE VISIONS**

_**Chapter 8**_

**Movie Night - Part Two**

_**"Carpe Diem"**_

Chelsea got off of her bed and changed into her "football gear", the Ravens jersey and the black shorts, grabbed the DVD she originally went to her room for and went back into the living room. She was determined to push the events of the last 10 minutes into the back of her mind. _"She doesn't know you saw her and she's not going to know either." _She thought to herself.

The pizza was still about 25 minutes away but Chelsea was now in a preparatory mood. When Chelsea had something on her mind she had to preoccupy herself, usually with cleaning or organizing. She cleared off the coffee table in the living room then went into the kitchen to grab a roll of paper towels and some paper plates for the pizza. She then went back in and grabbed a two liter bottle of orange soda and some cups.

Just as she would see in the movies, however, her mind would occasionally flash: Raven's naked body perched on the bed, head thrown back in ecstasy; Raven, in the shower, peeking her head out to talk to her; the look on Raven's face when she opened her gift; a towel-clad Raven extending her arms for a hug. These images froze Chelsea in place momentarily. She shook herself and wheeled around to go into the kitchen. She didn't hear Raven come into the room. Chelsea spun around and crashed into Raven, knocking the caramel-skinned beauty to the ground with a thud.

"Owwww!" Raven screamed as she landed butt first on the ground.

"Oh God, Rae! I'm sorry! I didn't see you! Here, let me help you up!" Chelsea extended her hand. Raven grabbed it and Chelsea pulled Raven up to her feet. "Are you okay? I am SO sorry!"

"I'm okay. I thank my momma and grandma for all this cushion I've got back here to break my fall!" Raven joked as she rubbed her curvy backside.

Chelsea had an opportunity before her that was too good for her to pass up. "You're hurt. Let me help you with that." Chelsea jokingly began helping Raven rub her butt. Raven playfully slapped at Chelsea's hands and started laughing.

"Thanks, I've got it!" Raven chuckled as she thought to herself how slick that move was. She always thought Chelsea wasn't as dim-witted as some people thought.

Chelsea laughed as she continued into the kitchen. _"You're bad Daniels!" _She thought to herself. _"But good at the same time!"_

Meanwhile, Raven went over to the sofa, saw the setup then went back into the kitchen to see if Chelsea needed a hand.

"You need me to do anything?" Raven asked. Chelsea was reaching up into a high cabinet for a bowl. This gave Raven an opportunity to get a long look at Chelsea's long, lean dancer's legs. "Nice." Raven said to herself.

"What's nice?" Chelsea asked as she retrieved the bowl and turned around.

The question sent Raven scrambling. "The... setup in the living room. Nice job."

"Thanks. You know how I roll!" Chelsea replied with pride.

_"Yeah. I know how you roll, and rock, and sway and bounce..." _Raven thought as she went to the pantry. "Here." She said as she handed Chelsea a bag of chips. Chelsea poured the chips into the bowl and took one more look around the kitchen.

"You ready?" Chelsea asked.

"I am." Raven replied. "Lead the way, _mon capitan_!"

They walked into the living room and took their customary movie watching seats. Chelsea sat in the big comfy armchair. Raven sat on the end of the sofa closest to the armchair. Chelsea started the movie and they were underway. About 25 minutes into the movie, the doorbell rang. Chelsea, having already seen Dodgeball, answered the door and paid for the pizza. Raven was laughing in the background. Chelsea brought the pizza over to the table and sat it down. The second her behind hit the chair, she was met with a pillow to the face.

"Hey... What gives?" Chelsea asked with a surprised look on her face as she tossed the pillow back at Raven.

"If you can dodge a pillow, you can dodge a ball!" Raven paraphrased one of the signature lines on the movie.

"You're not ready to include this one in 'What's My Line', now dig in!" Chelsea ordered as she pointed at the pizza box.

Chelsea opened the box and took out two slices for herself. Raven looked at her in disbelief.

"I still can't believe you're going to eat that." Raven was referring to the pepperoni pizza that the very vegetarian Chelsea had ordered.

"Remember what I said before? You only live once. I am not going to leave this earth saying, 'I wish I had done this' or 'I wish I had said that.' Nope. I am going to live life and experience different things."

Raven nodded her head. "That is a very progressive approach to life. Good for you! You know what... that is a great idea. Let's experience something different! How about it!"

Chelsea's mind began to race. Her imagination started playing tricks on her. "What did you have in mind?"

Raven picked up the remote. Chelsea thought she was going to turn the TV off and walk over to her_. "Oh, man! Is this it?" _She thought.

Instead, Raven changed the language setting on the movie from English to Spanish. "What the hell are you doing?" Chelsea laughed as she also breathed a mental sigh of relief to calm her mind down.

"_Dodgeball _in Spanish! C'mon, we've both had what... five, six years of Spanish? We can do this!"

"Turn it back to English. I am not in the mood to think right now!"

Raven flipped the movie back to English and picked up a slice of pizza. "Wait!" Chelsea exclaimed. "Before you put grease on it, stand up. Let me see your outfit."

"It's about time you noticed! I thought you forgot!" Raven said as she stood up to model her new sweatsuit. "What do you think? BAM!" Raven strikes a model pose. "BAM!" Another pose. "BAM!" Yet another pose.

"It looks good on you! Then again, everything does." Chelsea replied. Raven could have sworn at that instant she saw a flash of fire in Chelsea's eyes. "Don't get anything on it! You just got it!"

"All right." Raven took off the jacket. She had the new tank top on underneath.

"That's cute on you!" Chelsea said with genuine enthusiasm. "Don't get anything on that either." She deadpanned.

"Nice try. I'm not taking the tank off." Raven said with a devilish smirk as she grabbed a paper towel and tucked the corner in the neck of the tank forming a bib.

Chelsea responded devilishly herself. "Damn! Well, can't blame a girl for trying!"

They went back to watching the movie and eating pizza. Near the end of the movie, there was a scene that made both Raven and Chelsea shift in their seats.

_(Scene from Dodgeball)_

_Kate: Joyce?  
Joyce: Kate!  
Kate: I thought you were in Guam.  
Joyce: I caught an early flight. I wouldn't miss this.  
Kate: You are amazing. (Kate pulls in Joyce for a kiss)  
Dwight to Peter: I told you she was a lesbian.  
Peter to Dwight: Wow. Good call.  
Kate to Peter: Hey! I'm not a lesbian.  
Peter: You're not?  
Kate: No. I'm bisexual. (Kate pulls in Peter for a kiss)_

"Whoa! I didn't see that coming! Raven said as she looked at Chelsea.

"When I saw it, I had just drank some soda. I literally did a spit take!" They started laughing. "Soda shot out of my nose!" They continued to laugh.

"Could you do that on camera?" Raven asked.

"What?" Chelsea replied.

"Kiss another girl... in... a movie, that is?" Raven got a little flustered.

"Yeah, sure. If you're an actress that is what you are paid to do, act." Chelsea replied in a matter-of-fact fashion. "On the first day of advanced theater, the professor told us that directors, screenwriters and playrights will ask us to do some out-of -the-ordinary things and if we had any hang-ups that we needed to get over them."

The movie credits started to roll. Chelsea stopped that movie and went to pop another one in. After she put the movie in, she grabbed another slice of pizza and sat down on the sofa next to Raven.

"I don't know. I would think you would get nervous doing a same-sex kiss on screen or on stage." Raven was sincere in that regard. She was fully warm to the idea of it behind closed doors with Chelsea, however.

Chelsea sat there for a second. _"Carpe diem." _She said in her mind, recalling the Latin phrase for 'Seize the Day'. Chelsea responded. "It's not as hard as you think. You just know what you have to do and you do it without thinking." Chelsea then suddenly leaned over and planted a full, closed mouth kiss on Raven's lips. "See. Just like that."

Raven sat in stunned disbelief. Her eyes glazed over. She could not believe that Chelsea just did that. _"Chels just kissed me on the lips! Not exactly how I envisioned it. But not bad at all! That was slick as hell, the way she did that. I should have thought of it. I need a comeback. A good one." _Before Raven could respond, Chelsea spoke again.

"I'm sorry Rae. I shouldn't have done that. I was trying to prove a point. I got carried away." Chelsea didn't mean a word of the apology. She meant to do that. She wanted to taste Raven's lips. They tasted like peaches.

"No, Chels. That's okay. I had that coming." Raven replied. "I'm not running and screaming. So it must not have been bad. I never thought I would say this to you, but you are a good kisser."

The house phone rang. Chelsea stood up to go to the bathroom. "You thought that was good... My lovers get much more." Chelsea said over her shoulder as she walked away. Raven thought to herself, _"I bet they do." _

Raven answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"What's up? How's movie night going?"_

"Eddie, she just kissed me! On the lips!" Raven in her famous whisper-yell.

_"WHAT?"_

"Long story. Look she'll be out of the bathroom in a minute. I'll call you later."

_"All right. Good Luck!"_

Chelsea came out of the bathroom. "Who was that?"

"Eddie. Wanted to see what we were up to." Raven answered.

Chelsea thought about Eddie for a second. She had to apologize to him for their last conversation.

"Okay, time for 'What's My Line' and since I am the challenger, I set the terms." Chelsea said.

"Since when does the challenger set the terms?"

"Since now. Now shut up. Okay. We are playing 'Challenge What's My Line'. I call out a movie and start the scene. You deliver the next line, etcetera. Thirty seconds per scene max. We alternate scenes. Okay? Best three out of five."

"Okay. Go ahead." Raven was ready.

Chelsea kicked it off. "First scene, Cruel Intentions. "Sebastian, that little wager you mentioned earlier. Count me in."  
Raven as Sebastian Valmont: What are the terms?  
Chelsea as Kathryn Merteuil: If I win, then that hot little car of yours is mine.  
Raven: And if I win?  
Chelsea: I'll give you something you've been obsessing about ever since our parents got married.  
Raven: Be more specific.  
Chelsea: In English, I'll fuck your brains out.  
Raven: What makes you think I'll go for that bet? That is a 1956 Jaguar Roadster.  
Chelsea: Because I'm the only girl you can't have, and it kills you.  
Raven: Put it away  
Chelsea: You can put it anywhere.  
Raven: You've got yourself a bet, baby.  
Chelsea: Happy hunting, Sebastian.

Chelsea nods her head. "Okay that's good, very good. You know your stuff. That's one to nothing, you lead. You're up."

Raven thinks for a second. "All right! Same movie. Ready?" Chelsea nods.

Raven as Kathryn: My advice is to sleep with as many people as possible.  
Chelsea as Cecile Caldwell: But that would make me a slut, wouldn't it?  
Raven: Cecile, everybody does it; it's just that nobody talks about it.  
Chelsea: So, it's like a secret society?  
Raven: That's one way of looking at it.  
_under her breath_  
Raven: Fucking idiot...

Chelsea pumps her fist. "Yes! Tied up Baxter. You can't handle me! My turn!"

"Make it good Daniels!"

"We're on a roll with this one. Cruel Intentions, one more time." Chelsea steps up to Raven and is nose-to-nose with her. "This is part of the scene." Chelsea plants her second kiss of the night on Raven. Raven's head began to spin. Chelsea steps back.

Chelsea as Kathryn: See? That wasn't so scary.

Raven licked her lips, lost in the moment of the kiss, then remembered she was playing a game.

Raven as Cecile: It was nothing.  
Chelsea: Okay, Let's try it again only this time I'm gonna stick my tongue in your mouth, and when I do that I want you to massage my tongue with yours. And that's what first base is.  
Raven: Okay. (The line was supposed to be delivered with excitement. Raven delivered it with anticipation.)  
Chelsea: Eyes closed.

Raven thought to herself, _"Here we go." _Chelsea had the exact same thought with one addition, _"Carpe Diem - seize Raven." _Chelsea did exactly as the character from Cruel Intentions said. She kissed Raven, then slowly parted Raven's lips with her tongue, sliding her tongue past. Raven did as she was told and massaged Chelsea's tongue with hers. Raven was seconds away from gettng lost again when Chelsea pulled back. _"Oh. She's a little tease." _Raven thought. Chelsea, however, was remaining in character. It was tough for her to do so. She almost got lost too.

Chelsea resuming her role as Kathryn: Not bad.  
Raven as Cecile: That was... cool.

Raven barely finished the line when she suddenly pulled Chelsea to her and resumed the kiss with slow, but white hot passion. They both allowed themselves to get lost in the moment as they continued to slowly and deeply kiss each other. They moaned softly in to each others mouths as they explored, their tongues dancing. For Raven, there was no vision, no wondering what it was like to hold Chelsea. For Chelsea, there was no wondering if Raven was thinking about her, imagining her. They were in the middle of a hazy dream that was becoming a reality with each passing moment.

Raven was the first to break contact, willing herself to do so. "We need to slow down and have a talk." Raven breathlessly said. "There are some things I need to say to you."

"You seemed to be saying them just fine." Chelsea pulled Raven into her and began another round of passionate kissing. Chelsea's engine was reaching it's redline. Raven felt herself reaching the point of no control and again pulled back.

"How are we going to experience this different thing if you keep doing that?" Chelsea frustratingly asked. Raven had never seen Chelsea act like that. It only added to Chelsea's hotness in her mind.

"There are some things, other than my bra, that I need to get off my chest before we do anything." Raven explained.

"Okay." Chelsea seemed to calm down a little. "But before you speak your peace, I'm going to say mine." Chelsea began.

"Eddie told me this morning what was going on with your visions. I thought I would be mad and disgusted, but I wasn't. Every time I thought about me in your visions, it made me a little more curious to see if reality would be as good as fantasy. Then I saw you... in your room on your bed." Chelsea had a fire in her eyes that Raven had never seen before. She could see Chelsea getting more aroused with every word she spoke. Raven felt herself getting hotter by the second. No guy had ever spoken to her like with such clear purpose and passion.

Chelsea continued. "That lit a fuse inside me that is about to explode. I am your friend. I love you and I always will. But right now, I don't want to be your friend. I don't want to be good ol' Chels." Chelsea took a step toward Raven and was again face-to-face with her. "I want to fuck you. I want to fumble around and wonder what we are supposed to do, since neither one of us has been with a woman. But in the end, when we figure it out, I want to fuck you." Raven began to wonder if someone could make you come just by talking to them. "I want to finish what you started on that bed. Now if you need to say something to me right now that is important enough to stop that from happening in the next couple of minutes, be my guest."

Chelsea remained nose-to-nose with Raven. Raven studied Chelsea carefully. That was as raw a monologue as she had ever heard. Chelsea was ready for action. Raven was ready too.

"You know the picture you have in your room of my carrying you at that party?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Chelsea replied as she looked at Raven's lips.

"I did that all wrong." Raven said. "I should have carried you like this..."

Raven picked Chelsea up by her butt, with Chelsea wrapping her legs around Raven's waist. Raven stared intently at Chelsea as she slowly walked the two of them over to the sofa and dropped Chelsea down causing her to let out a small grunt as she landed.

Chelsea began breathing heavily but had one more 'What's My Line' question for Raven. It came from the movie _9 1/2 Weeks._

"How did you know? How did you know I'd respond to you the way I have?"

Raven's correct response ended the conversational part of the evening as she lowered herself onto Chelsea. "I saw myself in you."

* * *

**There will be a part three to Movie Night. I'm not going to bring you this far and not deliver! You should know me better than that by now! You'll just have to wait until after Thanksgiving, that's all. Gobble, gobble!**


	9. Movie Night Part Three

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment and Warren-Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**Thanksgiving is over. The family is safely back at home. And Triple L is back. Raven and Chelsea are back. XRae Visions, chapter 9 is here. Just a warning, you might want to have something cool to drink, a fan or maybe a cold shower running, cause after this chapter… you're gonna need it! XRae Visions - Chapter 9. Movie Night resumes… right now!**

**XRAE VISIONS**

_**Chapter 9**_

**Movie Night - Part Three**

_**"Talk Dirty to Me"**_

**Previously in XRae Visions – Chapter 8 – Movie Night Part Two "Carpe Diem"**

_**Raven picked Chelsea up by her butt, with Chelsea wrapping her legs around Raven's waist. Raven stared intently at Chelsea as she slowly walked the two of them over to the sofa and dropped Chelsea down causing her to let out a small grunt as she landed.**_

_**Chelsea began breathing heavily but had one more 'What's My Line' question for Raven. It came from the movie 9 1/2 Weeks.**_

_**"How did you know? How did you know I'd respond to you the way I have?"**_

_**Raven's correct response ended the conversational part of the evening as she lowered herself onto Chelsea. "I saw myself in you."**_

Chapter 9

Chelsea smiled a wicked smile, and looked up at Raven. "Funny. I was about to say the same thing." An electric charge shot through Raven when she heard that as she hungrily kissed Chelsea. The menu selection screen from the DVD Chelsea put in was still on screen. The music from the screen was continuously playing. Chelsea slid up, raising her head and torso to a 45-degree angle and was about to reach for the remote. Raven had the same idea.

"Turn that shit off." Raven growled in a husky, sexy voice as she began kissing Chelsea's neck. Chelsea reached over and clicked the TV off. Only the lamp on the end table illuminated the room. Chelsea remained in the 45-degree seated position as she grabbed Raven by the hair and pulled her head toward her for another kiss. This was easily the most passionate makeout session either of them had ever engaged in. Both of them were out of breath in mere minutes.

They both pulled back for a breather. "Did… you… ever kiss Devon… like that?" Chelsea asked in between breaths.

"No. He never pushed the button you just did." Raven replied as she overtook Chelsea again. They were so into the sensation of kissing each other, their hands had not began roaming. They were obsessed with each other's lips and tongue.

"Damn… Chels… you are… an amazing… kisser." Raven lustily complemented her roommate between kisses. This caused Chelsea to let out a moan and shift her kissing into overdrive.

"If I had known… you were… this good… I'd have done… this… a long time ago." Chelsea responded.

"I love…kissing you." Raven pushed herself up. She is over Chelsea in a push-up position. "But I'm ready to do something else."

Chelsea's eyes grew wide. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation. "I know this might sound stupid but… what do we do now?"

"The same things, I guess, that a guy would do… minus, uhh…" Raven responded.

"Yeah. Makes sense." Chelsea said. "I… just wanted to let you know… I've never… had a guy… go down on me before." Chelsea said with a hint of nervousness, hoping Raven wouldn't be turned off.

Raven smiled. "And I've never had it done really right. Don't worry…" Raven's eyes darkened. "I have a feeling we'll be just fine."

Sensing that the mood might have cooled slightly, Raven planted a reassuring kiss on Chelsea's lips, followed by a second, then a third, which caused Chelsea to whimper. Then she delivered a fourth kiss that brought them back to where they had left off.

Chelsea was the first to make a move as slid her hands underneath Raven's tank top and began massaging the small of her back. She then slid her hands beneath the sweatpants and cupped Raven's backside with a squeeze. "Ummm." Raven's response was warm as she gyrated her hips following the squeeze, inviting Chelsea to do it again. Chelsea got the hint as she repeated the squeeze.

Raven broke away from Chelsea's lips again. "Did you buy anything else from Vickie's?" Her question delivered with pure anticipation in her voice.

"Take my clothes off and you'll find out." Chelsea said as she squirmed underneath Raven.

Raven and Chelsea up righted themselves as Raven slowly pulled Chelsea's jersey over her head revealing the mint green demicup bra Chelsea had modeled earlier in the day. Raven took a deep breath as she removed the shorts to reveal the matching boy short panties.

"In the vision I had earlier, you had these on." Raven revealing details of her sexual visions to Chelsea for the first time.

"What happened in the vision?" Chelsea locked eyes with Raven, refusing to shift her gaze.

"Let me show you. I'll be you and you be me." Chelsea eyes rolled to the back of her head in anticipation as she licked her lips. Raven unclasped the front clasp of Chelsea's bra and removed it. Chelsea drew a small breath as the cool air danced across her already hard nipples. She shuddered as Raven began sliding her panties down making sure not to break eye contact. Chelsea was already as wet she had ever been. _"Brazilian bikini wax. Damn!" _Raven thought to herself as she learned something new about her best friend.

Raven stood up and removed her tank and sweatpants. She paused for a moment and smiled as she removed her bra and then panties. Raven began to narrate for Chelsea. "I asked you what you were going to do to me. First, you did this." Just as Chelsea had done in her vision, Raven kissed Chelsea's stomach. Chelsea let out a small "oh" as she ran her hands through Raven's hair. "Then you did this." Raven followed the script of the vision and kissed Chelsea's inner thigh.

Raven momentarily hesitated. She knew what came next in her vision, but she had never done that before. Devon did it to her twice, poorly according to the way her body responded. She had to rely on the way she imagined that she wanted it done to her.

"And then…" She looked up at Chelsea who was looking down at her. Chelsea was visibly trembling. "You did this." Raven lowered her head and kissed Chelsea's delicate spot.

"Oh… my… God." Chelsea exclaimed in a whisper. "Now I know... why you called my name."

Raven kissed her again. "Oh… God." Chelsea exclaimed again. Raven then flicked her tongue once. "Shit!" Chelsea bucked as she felt a strong jolt. Raven flicked her tongue again. "Uhhh!" Chelsea exclaimed again.

"You like that?" Raven asked. Chelsea nodded her approval quickly. Raven then went from one flick of the tongue to three in quick succession.

"Oh, shit!" Chelsea voiced her approval again. Raven took this as a sign that she was on the right path and she performed a series of three-flick sets on Chelsea. Each one brought another exclamation from the gorgeous redhead. Chelsea once said that she only cursed when she was angry. Raven's tongue made a liar out of her in a hurry. Chelsea threw her head back and slowly rocked her hips. Raven briefly looked up to see Chelsea's head thrown back. When she did this, Chelsea quickly looked down. "Don't stop! That felt so good!"

Raven, always known for her devilish grin and attitude to match lowered her head and tried something else that she thought she would want someone to do to her. She took Chelsea's clit into her mouth and began flicking it.

Chelsea grabbed two handfuls of Raven's hair, threw her head back and lifted her hips off the bed pushing herself into Raven's mouth. Raven could hear her lungs filling with air sensing a scream. "GODDAMN RAE! SHIT!" Chelsea was realizing what she had been missing. Her body had never felt the way it did at that moment.

"Is… this… what… I was… doing… to you?" Chelsea asked, referring to Raven's vision. Raven didn't respond with words. She lifted her mouth off Chelsea and then gave her one slow wet lick. "AWWW, FUCK!" Chelsea screamed at the top of her lungs, forgetting they had neighbors. "Do that again!" Raven gladly complied as she did it again. "OH GOD, YES!" Raven felt her get even more turned on. "Keep doing that and I'm gonna fucking come!"

That is all Raven needed to hear as she repeated the slow licks, one behind another. She had never heard Chelsea talk dirty, not even in joking around. Raven had no idea that she liked dirty talk but when Chelsea said that, Raven had to hear it again.

"Say that again!" Raven almost daring Chelsea to say it a second time.

"Keep doing that to me and I'm gonna fucking come!" Chelsea obliged without hesitating.

Raven then launched into a faster version of her licking that sent Chelsea off the charts. Chelsea was getting closer and closer to the edge. Her voice, normally soft and high-pitched, dropped several octaves. She had achieved orgasm by herself but never with anyone. She had begun to wonder if it were possible. "Oh God, Rae, I think I'm gonna come!" Raven never checked her speed as she continued. Chelsea began rubbing her breasts as she completely lost herself in what she was feeling.

Chelsea looked down at Raven once more. "My God, Rae!" As if she sensed she was being watched, Raven looked up at Chelsea once more with her brilliantly captivating hazel eyes, providing Chelsea with the visual she would need. She shut her eyes tightly, picturing Raven's face. Chelsea then had one more verbal bombshell to drop on Raven. "Put two fingers inside." Chelsea said this as she took over for Raven's tongue, rubbing herself. Raven did as she was told and inserted two fingers inside Chelsea. Chelsea had the presence of mind to grab a pillow and bury her face as she screamed. Raven pumped her fingers several times before Chelsea whisper screamed in rapid succession, "I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Chelsea's body locked as she felt the strongest orgasm of her young life.

Chelsea's body shuddered in its release as Raven came up to meet her with several kisses. Chelsea had tasted herself before but never on someone's lips. She physically felt better than she ever had before. Her body was floating. Raven laid her head down on Chelsea's chest and could hear her heart beating. Raven stayed in that position for a minute before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Chelsea asked as she sat up.

"To get you some water." Raven smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Chelsea got up off the couch and walked to the kitchen door. Her response to Raven simultaneously sent a chill down Raven's spine and a fire into her loins. "Fuck the water. It's your turn. What did I tell you before?" Chelsea closed the distance between them pinning Raven against the refrigerator. "We figured out what to do. Now it's your turn."

Raven took a deep breath and looked at the fire in Chelsea's eyes. "Just be gentle." Raven playfully said like a damsel in distress.

"After what you just did to me… not a chance."

Chelsea started another round of kissing as Raven remained pinned against the refrigerator. This was another reason she was glad that they didn't put a bunch of magnets on the fridge. Chelsea took one of Raven's nipples into her mouth causing Raven to close her eyes in pleasure. After several moments she switched to the other nipple, getting the same reaction from Raven.

Raven brought Chelsea's face back up to meet her and they continued to kiss, both of them tasting Chelsea on their lips. Chelsea ran her hands up and down Raven's curves. "God, you are gorgeous." Chelsea said as her hands continued to explore Raven's body.

"You think so?" Raven asked warily. She was always inwardly self-conscious of being plus-sized despite a never-ending display self-confidence to others. This was one of her well-kept secrets.

"Head to toe." Chelsea easily admitted. "I imagined what you looked like in the shower. And when I saw you in the room, I couldn't get your body out of my head." Chelsea lowered herself again, refocusing on Raven's breasts then moving further south. Chelsea lifted Raven's leg and placed it on her shoulder. She saw that move on a late night Cinemax movie. "Did your visions feel anything like this?" Chelsea asked as she kissed Raven.

Raven went to respond. No intelligible words came out, only a quivering moan. Chelsea set out to do the same things Raven had done to her earlier. Chelsea proved to be a skilled rookie. She was giving Raven the same level of pleasure that she had received earlier. Chelsea flicked her tongue several times in quick succession. Raven drew a breath through her teeth. "Damn! You sure you've never done this…" Raven barely got the sentence out when Chelsea found her spot and tap danced on it for a moment. "MOTHERFUCK…!" Raven didn't think about what came out of her mouth at that point.

"That's more like it." Chelsea grinned, thinking to herself that she wasn't going to be the only one cursing like a banshee.

"You…got… a… little… nasty streak… HOLY SHIT!" Raven replied between licks before Chelsea turned up the intensity. Chelsea was now on a roll as she rendered Raven incapable of speech for several moments. This was everything her visions were and then some. She was concentrating on the feel of Chelsea's tongue on her. She remembered her crack to Eddie about Chelsea in her vision trying to get to the center of a Tootsie Roll pop. This caused her to laugh.

"Oh, you're laughing? I guess I'm not doing a good enough job. I'm sorry." Chelsea said before sliding one finger into Raven and curling it. Raven shuddered and gasped. Her knees buckled as she almost collapsed.

"Damn, Chels…!" Raven said shaking from intense pleasure. "You… can't do that with me standing up. I'll fall!"

Without saying a word, Chelsea led Raven out of the kitchen around the corner to the dining room table and took the bowl of wax fruit off. "Sit down." Chelsea said to Raven as she patted the wooden table top.

"No! We've got to eat on this table!" Raven shrieked in horror.

Chelsea pushed herself into Raven forcing her to sit on the edge of the table. "What do you think I'm about to do now." Chelsea said in the most sinister tone Raven could imagine. Chelsea pushed Raven's down with one hand. Chelsea positioned herself between Raven's legs and resumed her previous activity, sliding a single digit into Raven. When she curled her finger toward her, Raven cried out.

"You're not standing up now." Chelsea teased.

"Shut up and do what you brought me over here to do." Raven playfully snapped.

Chelsea obviously loved Raven's reply as she continued to curl her finger inside Raven. When Chelsea added the flicking of her tongue, Raven let out a high-pitched yelp. Following the yelp, Chelsea continued to flick her tongue. Raven began bucking her hips and slapped the table several times. Raven was holding on to the back of one of the dining room chairs that was pushed in under the table. Chelsea hit the spot again. Raven bit her lip, not wanting to cry out, not wanting to go over the edge. Chelsea hit the spot again. Raven whimpered. The chair she was holding onto hit the floor.

"Come on Rae." Chelsea began pleading. "Don't hold out on me. This is what I've been waiting for." Chelsea was sincere in her plea. Since she saw Raven on the bed in her room, she wanted to see what Raven looked like in complete ecstasy.

"No, not yet!" Raven eked out. Chelsea hit the spot again. Raven felt herself breaking down. "No!" She eked out again.

"You were on the bed, head thrown back…" Chelsea began talking her through it.

"Shut up Chels…" Raven was determined to hold out.

"Your fingers were flying…" Chelsea said as she continued fingering Raven.

"Shut... up!"

"I bet you were so wet…" Chelsea was tapping into a dark side she didn't know she had.

"Oh God, no!" Raven felt herself slipping even more.

"And if it wasn't for that damned cell phone ringing…" Chelsea sensed the end was near.

"I probably would have…" Raven didn't finish her sentence. Chelsea then slid her fingers out of Raven and placed Raven's fingers on her most sensitive spot. Chelsea put her hand on top of Raven's and began to guide her.

"We're gonna finish what you started." Chelsea said as Raven continued to rub herself in small circles, Chelsea's hand still on top of hers. Raven moved her hand faster. Chelsea stood up from her crouched position to get a better look. Raven's eyes would occasionally open to reveal her eyes rolled back. Small whimpers of pleasure pierced the air.

"You look so beautiful, and sexy…." Chelsea was interrupted in mid-sentence by an important announcement by Raven.

"I'm coming! Shit! OH… MY GOD, CHELSEEEEEEE!"

Chelsea stood and watched as Raven's body began to relax. She saw a look of peace across Raven's face for the first time in two days. After a moment or two, Raven opened her eyes and looked at Chelsea looking down at her.

"I think we figured this thing out pretty well, don't you think?" Chelsea asked with a smile.

"Mm-hmm." Raven answered.

"We might need more practice, though." Chelsea replied.

"Practice makes perfect." Raven responded.

"So when did you know this was gonna happen?" Chelsea asked.

Raven sat up and slid off the table. "You want answers?"

Chelsea smiled at the obvious reference to _"A Few Good Men"_. "I want the truth."

Raven broke character. "In the car, when we were playing 'What's My Line' with _The Graduate._" Raven continued. "I didn't know when or where but I knew. You just… sounded like you wanted me." Chelsea smiled at Raven's observation. "How about you?"

"When I saw you in the room, I just… had to have you. I never knew watching somebody could turn me on like that." Chelsea replied.

"Is that why you were cursing like a sailor?" Raven began laughing.

"I wasn't the only one! Anyway, you know you liked it." Chelsea teased.

"I did. I'm gonna like it even more later."

"Wait a minute! Who said anything about later? This was a one-shot deal, an experiment. It was nice and all, REALLY NICE, but that is it. We can never do that again." Chelsea stood and looked at Raven with a serious look etched on her face.

Raven looked at Chelsea in stunned silence. She studied Chelsea's face for any signs of a bluff. "Look, Chels, I just…"

"Because, next time, we're starting in the shower! I've got to see you wet and naked!" Chelsea exclaimed as she started giggling.

Raven started nodding her head. "Okay. A comedian I see. Well guess what? Next time… starts right now!"

Chelsea froze for a second wondering if Raven was serious, then she took off sprinting for the bathroom door. Raven was hot on her heels in pursuit. Raven caught Chelsea at the bathroom door and pulled her in for another hot, steamy kiss before shutting the door.

Raven's XRae Visions were done. Raven thought she was losing her mind. Little did she know that not only did she keep her mind, she gained her true love.

**Dun, dun, dun! Another one bites the dust! XRae Visions is history! This one was a build up to a hook up. Don't be mad! You know I've got more ideas rattling around in the ol' Coconut! So stay tuned! You know I can't stay away for long!**


End file.
